Death
by Squikbloodlolli
Summary: A/U. Hilde is death itself, and her struggle with the world around her becomes exceptionally diffucult when two hearts link to her own.


Authors note: So I took the whole being "death" idea from some chick's fanfiction. I honestly don't know who she is, or her address so don't threat me about it. I decided to take the idea and use it in my own fanfic about Hilde being death. Hope you don't mind chick out there! This is a mature fic and my first one at that, so don't threaten me for making it too mature, or not mature enough. (Lemon non-yaoi) So a warning to all of you who aren't "interested" with the subject. Obviously I don't OWN Gundam, and EVERYBODY knows that I WISH I did, and so forth. This is MY fic so don't you DARE steal it or do anything to it! Otherwise, (*makes ripping noise across throat*) I'm not make'n any money off this so don't bother to ask or sue. And the most you'll get out of it is the comp I'm writing this on, and the t.v. I watch Gundam on. ^_^ Happy reading ^_^ -(cabbit says hi!()___________________________________________  
  
Gentle breezes are one of my favorite things, but death was among the favorite. Although I'm not quite sure if it always will be considering I deal with it all day, and that I am death. I remember a while ago, a long while, when I was talking to someone of importance. "You are chosen, chosen to be death," His voice boomed over the small room, however it reached out a million miles over the soft clouds. I didn't understand what he meant, saying that I was the chosen one. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what you are telling me," I answered with all the respect I could find in me. My voice was husky, but it could be of either sex. The odd thing was, that I have lived so many lives, that I still couldn't decide on a sex that I would like to be. Male or female. Most of my lives were Male, I must admit that it was fun, so much fun to be a male because they got all the respect, and they got to fight. Fight in war, they got to have the fun life of war and pain. Being a woman was fun as well, but they had to do all the housework, but amongst the years, women got more respect. Now they are equal to Men. I was glad for this, because I liked being both sexes. It was great, but I remember once as a woman, I was burned at the stake for being a witch, which I wasn't! I know I wasn't. I would never be stupid enough to work for the damned devil. NEVER. "Have you noticed your love for death?" I gulped and nodded in all do respect to him. "Have you noticed how you love war?" It was true; I loved war, death, and anything to do with it. I didn't want to go to hell for it, but as far as I knew, it wasn't a sin to like stuff like that, was there? "And you would never kill, or kill yourself, correct?" I nodded, knowing the consciences. "I have an answer for you for this.problem," I gulped more, hoping that it wasn't going to be something to do with Hell, but it couldn't be because he would never do something that bad just for wishful thinking, could he? "What is it sir?" I asked respectfully, standing as strait and impressive as possible. I didn't want to make a wrong move, especially in this discussion. He shifted his weight in his chair, staring blankly back at me, as in mocking my every attempt to appease him. "You will become one of my death servants," again with the whole "death" situation. I looked at him as though he was crazy, then stopped myself in fear. "What I mean is, you will go around, taking souls out of people who's time has come," I gulped yet again, this one I know he could hear it. This was a great thing! I would LOVE to do it, except there was one problem, not the guilt, just the whole knowing you'll go to hell for such a thing. "But sir, I'm not sure about this. It sounds like something I would be pleased to do, except.the whole issue about the ultimate sin and going to hell for it," I asked, well more of mumbled out. He chuckled to himself and watched my every move. "You wont. This is what death is. Ever sense time had begun, I have had people like you go around and take the souls of people whose time has come. People like you, innocent.but who love death. If I used someone who was afraid of death, the job would never get done. In addition, if I used people who loved death, and would kill for the shear fun of it, knowing that they wouldn't pay for such a thing, we would run out of people to kill, or excuse me, take souls from. Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked as though it was the most serious thing that would or could be discussed, perhaps it was. "I completely understand. I will happily take this job sir," and so he explained the details to me in full, about how to "free their souls" and when you know it's the person's time, and so forth. Finally, the question I didn't want to hear was asked. "Male or female this time?" he asked, I had no name for this reason, I'm sure otherwise he would have said it. I thought for a minute and made up my mind. I was male the last five times, this time I'll try to be female. From what I heard, Females are so well respected; it's like there is one sex and one class of people. No more abuse for who you where born as, or should I say "what." "Female, sir," I answered, looking at him hopefully. "Very well then. There is a plague going around the area that you are assigned to, and there is a street, of bodies, or excuse me, people whose souls, neither anyone else's souls for people like you, are. You may choose any female body from there, and you may take any name that pleases you." This was the most freedom he had ever given me, or course.this was the first time I was directly serving him. Without another word, I was then teleported to that world. Immediately I remember what I was supposed to do. I ran down the street looking at the bodies, all of them seemed extremely normal, until I found one. Obviously a girl, around the age of seven. She had black hair, almost a shade of Blue. Brilliant blue colored eyes. This is who I was meant to be, this is me. I know it. So I take her body as her soul leaves, a silent whisper of thanx leaves it as I slip in. It felt good, to have the fast female body. It was much speedier and lighter than the males. I knew that I would soon forget what it felt like to be male, so I let it drift out of my mind. Looking around I knew I had to do my job, kill off the people who lay around me. Picking up my body, I drag myself over to the closest one. The female opened her eyes and looked at me peacefully. "You've come, come to take me away?" she was older than I, around ten, maybe eleven. I wasn't sure how she knew who I was, but I had to do the job neither the less. "God will be with you shortly," I said calmly, pressing my hands against her upper chest. I felt her wishbone under my soft seven-year-old hand. Energy left through my hands and exited out of my arms, almost to my shoulders. I hear the whisper of thanx and she is gone, a cold corpse under my hands now pumping with blood. I do this too all the others, letting them slip away. I see one, he is slipping away, I can feel his soul heave in pain, telling me he needs to depart. However there is one problem, another boy weeping over him. A tiny, chestnut colored braid fell on his back as he whimpered to him. "Solo, no you can't leave me! I got the antidote. Right here, see?" he held up a bottle in his tiny little hand. My guess was that he was around my age. At this point I forget my talk with the important person, I forget that I am a different person inside this body, only borrowing it, my thoughts drifting to how cute the little boy looked. All I remember now is the girls past. She was an orphan. She was seven, every thing that I normal girl should think, except it was like I had a hidden talent, freeing souls. "Hey, Do, don't worry about it. Okay? Just." the dyeing boy, Solo I suppose was his name, coughed and looked away for a second, not wanting him to see the blood spattering out of his mouth. The boy wasn't much older than Solo, a few years yes, but not a terribly long distance. "Do? Listen, there are other kids who need it more than me," he spat again, not having enough strength to hide it. It obviously hurt the chestnut boy, Do. "NO! You're on the verge of death and I won't let you die!" Do shouted, opening the bottle. Solo held up his hand and coughed, knocking the bottle out of Do's hand. He looked shocked really. "NO SOLO!" he screamed, falling onto the dying boy in tears. "You're our leader, you can't go!" his weeping struck me to the core. Never had I cried over someone else's pain, never. Not in all my lifetimes. "Duo MAXWELL!!!" Solo screamed, looking dead serious. I supposed that "Do" was his pet name, and Duo was real, sense he only used Duo once. "You can take over. You can take charge, just help the others. I can't be helped anymore. Don't feel bad kid, I'll always stay by your side little dude, Duo." his eyes rolled to the back of his head as they shut silently. Duo stood in shock, seeing his friend die in front of him. I knew he wasn't dead, only Death can take it. He was, in a state of suspended animation and I had to get to him to free his soul. Duo glanced over at me, and saw me lying on the ground, stirring. I hadn't even noticed that my body was still infected by the decease. Another thing the mighty one said. Even though your death, you can still die. Others like you are out there and will not know that you are a death sibling as well. However you shouldn't fear, you will be brought back to life, at the same age if you do happen to die of any case. You are mortal, just remember that. His words drifted into my fuzzy thoughts as Duo walked over to me. He carried the bottle in his little hands and opened it for me. I looked at him the best I could and tried to sit up to take the pill. "No, don't. You'll hurt yourself. The doctor said that you can chew 'em," he handed me two and I chewed them as fast as I could. The fuzzy thoughts left and I sat up, still weak, but sat up against the brick wall in the alleyway I was born into. The little boy smiled, seeing that I was better and stood. "I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll watch after you," those words were so comforting. I couldn't understand what was going on inside my chest, but I was sweating heavily and started to get dizzy again. Must be the side effects of the medication. I confirmed to myself. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Duo. What's your name?" he asked cheerfully. I breathed in, to grab just enough to answer. "Hil-Hilde," that was it, the last thing I remember before conking out. Black into the night that fell over the colonies. When I woke up, I could feel that Solo's body and soul were calm, he must have left from someone else. I figured it didn't matter and let my eyes wander to right in front of me. There was Duo, starring happily at me, his little braid whooshing around. "You're awake! I'm so happy you didn't die Hilde!" he cried, flinging his arms around me. I was happy too; I didn't want to be the only death to die in her first five minutes of the job. "I feel a lot better now, Duo," I said, standing up. I was telling him the honest truth except for the fluttering that was in my chest, and the feeling that I would puke. But for some reason, I liked it. With that I stood and walked off. "Wait!" he yelled, still looking at me. I turned around and saw his cute little eyes darting at me. Smiling, I answered. "Yes?" he ran up to me, looking me strait in the eye. "Will I see you again?" his voice cracking even for someone at that age. I smiled again at him and answered. For some reason I couldn't help but smile at him, It was like some curse. "It's possible," smiling again at his little kiddish features, I turned around and walked off. That was leading to the Gundams. I was soon after trained as a Gundam pilot. I'm not sure how it happened, but I do remember running into a Dr. or something and then being trained to fly Gundams. I wasn't given I code name, like one of the other one's he told me about, so I didn't mind. Besides, this was a great way to relieve people on the battlefield. I was sure that there weren't too many people like me on the battle field any ways. Many years passed, perhaps about seven or eight. I was fifteen. A woman. A pilot. This life was really working out for me. By then I had already forgotten about the whole, past lives thing, as most people do after they are born. The only reason it lingered so long on me was because I was a death. This is hard to explain. I am death, but I don't know anything about the afterlife. Just like everyone else on the planet. The only thing was that I was born with a gift that I knew I had to use, and I knew how to use. Relieve people of their old painful souls. My first mission was to start in about 20 minutes. I gazed outside at the earth. So colorful and full of life. I almost didn't want to go and disturb all the creatures living there, but I had a mission that I had to fulfill. To be honest, I had two. To destroy oz, they are the enemy, and then also to free souls. Most people would think that this would be hard on me, and I would have too much pressure put on me, but this was hardly the case. I wanted to have more to do, honestly I felt there wasn't enough. I was bored a lot. Now that I was going to earth, to fight.I knew that the boredom would never take me over again. "How many are there again?" I asked Dr. X as he prepared for my flight. I was to appear to be a meteor, for oz too over look that hit earth. Dr. X was getting rather pissed at me as I sat there and stared out the window. "How many damned times must I tell you? I'm not sure! At the very most six, for your Gundam is Gundam 06. Now stop bugging me, I'm busy. And you should go and get prepared as well Hilde!" he yelled with a seriousness in his tone. I was nervous that he was going to hit me again, but this time I could block it and turn it around on him. A great accomplishment for me, to be able to defend myself. Being death isn't easy, especially if you can be harmed. "All right all right," I agreed and walked back to my so-called room of eight years. It was dark and simple. Nothing very unique about it. I took what was mine, very few items indeed. A pair of cloths, a Red tank top that loosely fit me. I got that when I was thirteen, and extra large because I couldn't fit into my child size shirt anymore. I also brought along a pair of Jean pants. That's pretty much all I had, so I stuffed it into my three inch thick suitcase, just big enough to fit behind the seat in my Gundam, and took off to the Mobile Suit room and take off center. "I'm back," I guess I hadn't realized how long I had taken because Dr. X was getting very pissy indeed. "Set to go!" I ran up to the cockpit and jumped in, feeling very much so at home in my Gundam's seat. Swiftly I stuffed the suitcase behind the seat and buckled my seatbelt. "Ready for take off. And Hilde?" I looked up from all the controls I was setting up. He smiled at me in a funny way that made my skin crawl. I had never seen him smile, only smirk, but no.this was a smile. "Yes sir?" I asked very professionally. Again, the same smile that gave me the willies. "Be careful out there," I nodded and the cockpit closed for the last time on the colonies that day. I could hear the count down in the background starting from ten. "This is it," I told myself. Ten.nine. My heart and stomach did flips on my insides. This would be the final war, or that's what Dr. X said. Eight.seven.There was a great possibility that I could die out there; (of course, I didn't know at the time that I could come back to life). Six.five. I took a deep breath and prepared all the controls again, making sure that everything was set to go. Four.three. "I must breathe slow and steady" I told myself, otherwise, I could pass out when we took off. Two.one. "This is it, goodbye colony L2," I could hear the rumble of the engine behind me. The thrust pulled me back into my seat. Of course, I knew this was what to expect. "Breathe slowly and steady," I told myself in my mind. In- hale, ex-hale. In-hale, ex-hale. My face and body was pulled back even further into my soft leather seat of Gundam 06. I had goggles on, obviously. Dr. X said that I should, incase in battle, when I got hit, pieces of the Gundam wouldn't fly and hit me in the eyes. Smart idea, but I was sure it wouldn't happen anyway. The thrust only increased the longer I was in there. For a normal person, I don't think that they would be able to handle such force, but for me it was easy. I was trained for eight years, so I guess it didn't matter. Faster we went as I saw earth coming closer and closer. I tried to move my eyes around, trying to find out it anything was in the way, which there wasn't. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to take a look. Fire was burning all around me now. "Setting up jets," I confirmed, pulling down the switch. I was entering the atmosphere now, and I had to let lose of the round surrounding that was covering my Gundam. The case fell off and I felt free now. To move around and maneuver in anyway I wished. Speed, I needed speed in order to get to earth's oceans without Oz finding me very fast. The fire stopped burning around me and I could move my head with out having to strain my neck now. Free, I was free. This felt good, being out of Dr. X's orders, but I still had to fulfill my mission. I pushed buttons and pulled down switches until my Gundam was flying so fast I was sure that Oz couldn't find me, even if they tried. "COM'ON YOU BASTERDS!" I yelped in joy, feeling the rush of adrenaline. Breathing in deeply, I forced myself to go faster. The ocean was visible through the clouds now, and I new this was where I was meant to be. I came so close to the clouds that it was like dancing on air. "Ready for contact!" I screeched as the Gundam hit the watery grave. A jolt caused me to black out in the collision. This definitely wasn't a good thing. If I didn't move out of the water, I was sure to die of the pressure or worse, Oz would find my sorry ass. Then I saw it, another Gundam on the screen. It was Gundam 01 I was sure from the model that Dr. X had shown me. He was also in trouble hitting the water like that. That was the last thing I remember, being in my Gundam ready to die. I woke up, and the sky was garnet red. My goggles were partly fogged, as I lifted my head to look around. I was on a beach. It was sunset and there was someone next to me, just as lifeless as I appeared to be. He had a full soldier uniform for space on, but I knew he was a Gundam. Me, I was just in my Red top and Jean shorts. That again was all I remembered until about five minutes later when I heard a girl speaking. "My, he's only a child, and look at this one," she spoke to herself as though telling someone else about the two of us. She looked right at me in saying those words. "She too is only a child, as young as me." She looked back at the boy. She took off his helmet and looked at him closely. Then she turned to me and took my goggles off my eyes. By then, I had closed them. I could feel her breath as she leaned down closer to take a better look. " I better call someone," too weak to object, my eyes stop struggling to keep closed and I fell asleep again. The next time I woke, I heard an engine and looked around. It was a damned ambulance. This girl was a total ditz! Calling an ambulance like that! The boy, just waking as I was, looked up and saw her talking to the paramedics. Then he looked back at me, standing as well and looking just as worried. His head turned fast, then breaking out in a run he knocked out both paramedics. I ran right after him, pushing over the blonde ditz on my way. He had broken the glass on the ambulance and crawled in. He started to take off right as I took hold of the door. Flying down the freeway, I held onto the side of the door with all my life. When his foot stopped beating the accelerator, I crawled in. He didn't even look at me, I didn't look at him. Truly, I never saw his face. Only that he had brown hair. We drove about an hour, into the city and around everything. There was a spot that I found; perhaps I could live in. Without a word, I opened the door and rolled out. He didn't notice, no he did notice but didn't bother with me, I could tell because he was rolling along the asphalt just as fast as before. I knew that he knew I was a Gundam pilot, and I knew that he was one as well. Running along the street I saw homeless people in suspended animation, so I freed their spirits and took an apartment that one was living in. Surly the landlord wouldn't check up on him or her for another two months, I was home free. Then my thoughts came to my Gundam. I had to destroy it at the bottom of the sea; or else, Oz would take it! With a low grumble to myself I walked over to the nearest school and registered myself. I couldn't run around all day or else the officials would find me, and find out who I really am. I hated school, but I had to do it. Besides it wouldn't matter, I mean my grades. I would only be there a max of a month anyway. I don't carry a permanent record because I only have one mission in life, I mean two. They gave me a uniform for the first week of school to provide me, and I was back at the apartment. Along the way, freeing more and more people's souls. When the day came for school, Monday, the day of hell I walked slowly to school. The boy I had seen, I could tell it was him from the familiar brown hair. We had apparently chosen familiar surroundings to live temporarily in. This was fine though, I knew his mission was the same, destroy the Gundam. It was the only way, or Oz would take them. I didn't talk to the guy, nor did he talk to me, but that was okay. As soon as we walked in to the huge classroom the class went quiet. That was understandable. We did look different. I, and American/German, and I suppose that he was Japanese. The teacher announced him first. "I am Heero Yuy," he said deeply. His voice even surprised me in it's depth. Me, having the tiny voice that I had, would surprise everyone else when it was my turn to speak. "I am Hilde Schbeiker," I said, in a bow as he had as well. I could tell he was surprised as the rest of the class at my own voice. My face, I guess, seems to tell people I have a deeper voice than I do, but my face tells lies. "Both of you may take a seat next to Relena," The teacher announced, Relena was the same girl that had called the ambulance on us, baka girl. Relena looked in shock and both Heero and I sat down. I still hadn't seen his face. "Hi, I'm Relena," She said smiling, throwing her hand out at him. He didn't even turn to give her the evil eye, just sat there and watched the teacher. She then turned to me, and announced who she was. "Hi, I'm Relena. I remember you. You're the girl who was washed up on shore, with Heero," I smiled and looked at her, being my friendly self. "Well, that's nice that you remember me, but don't count on being friends," I answered, looking back at the board. She looked almost in shock, which made me smile more, pissing off the baka girl like that. I could tell that he was smiling too, he liked her about as much as I had. The school day had taken a long time, I know it had. The bell rang at five o'clock. Schools in America never took that long, I think. But of course I wouldn't know because I had never been to a regular school before. Relena and a group, or, more than a group of her friends stood around Heero, giggling their heads off. I almost felt sorry for the guy. "I would like to invite you to my birthday party," she said, smiling and handing him a card. He took it and looked down. Every one of her friends clapped wildly, what a bunch of no-bodies. Out of no where he ripped it in half. Her eyes started to water and the clapping ceased. "But, why?" she asked in a funny tone, ready to burst out into tears. He walked past her, wiping her tear that slid down her face. In a whisper I heard him tell her. "I will kill you," she gasped and watched him walk away into the sunset. Only her and I could hear what he had said, but she didn't know that I had overheard. Slowly she walked over to me and pulled out another envelope. As she handed it to me, I pulled out my hand. "Listen, at first I didn't want to be rude. But, I thought again," I flicked it out of her hand and walked off into the sunset as Heero had, she was still gapping at me. As soon as I turned the corner, I laughed aloud. Heero was long gone, or so I thought as I stepped into my apartment. The next day at school wouldn't be much better. After I got out, I headed strait for the Oz Corporation center, to check out what was happening. I couldn't hear anything of importance as I sat there in the filtration system, waiting and waiting. Then I heard something behind me. I froze and spoke softly, so that the Oz officials wouldn't hear my voice, only the person behind me. "What do you want?" voice still and soft. The shuffle had stopped and it was almost like no one was there, or it was a ghost. There was a vent about five feet behind me, and out backs were to each other, I could feel his against mine. To my surprise that something, I mean someone answered me. "Information," The deep voice that had once said "Heero Yuy" spoke behind me. "Ditto," I answered back. Then I heard the word Gundam and froze in silence. "Gundam 06 and 01 landed in the ocean around our area. We can determine that the pilots are dead. No one could survive such a crash," a woman's voice said, a bit muffled. "But Une?" a man stood. "If they could fly the Gundam's in the first place, then we can further determine that they would be alive, going to school no doubt to fit in." Smart man I told myself, although he was partly off. We almost did die in our Gundams from that crash. "Well it doesn't matter whether they're alive or not right now, it's not our priority right now. Our top priority is to find-those-Gundams!" Heero shuffled some more and crawled out of the system. I couldn't blame him, that's all we needed to hear. So I waited five minutes and crawled out as well. The vent was open, he knew I was coming out the same way. I jumped down, skirt flying as I hit the ground. "Damn skirts," I said to myself closing the vent and walking off, looking around, making sure that no one would see me. "What are you doing in here?" a man's voice said from behind me. All right, turn on the water works. I told myself, gathering up all the water in my eyes. Slowly I turned around and looked at the man glossy eyed. "My kitten, he ran into here and I was looking for him!" I cried my heart out and draped myself over his shoulder. "I'm so worried about him mister!" I cried even more, sniffling, and everything. He seemed to buy it and placed his hands on my shoulder, pushing me back to look at him. "Don't worry about your kitten. I'm sure he's fine, I assure you if we find him we'll send him on out," he said, sure of himself. He bought it! I applauded myself, still pulling off the sad act. "Thank you so much Mister! Thank you!" I bowed and ran off to the outside of the brick wall. He mumbled to himself about "cute kids" and walked away. I snickered to myself, then stopped and saw the boy, never his face. "Nice act," he announced, arms folded. I closed my eyes and folded my own. "Are you kidding?" opening them and looking to the sky. "That was great! He totally bought it!" I was very proud of myself for that, not messing up once. He sighed swiftly and walked off to where he was supposed to go. "HEY!" I called running to him. He stopped in his tracks in an answer, "I.what are you planning to do to get rid of your Gundam?" he cleared his throat and stood his ground. "I'm going to the dock, tomorrow. Torpedoes targeted for my self- destruction system. Come if you like. Be there at six," that was all he said as he walked off to his temporary home. I grumbled and stomped off to my own. Lying down on my bed, I thought about every thing that was happening. You know, I should really look for people's souls to release. I shouldn't be sent here just to go to school. Yeah, well I should have really thought about when I was on the battlefield. There would be the place that most of the killings would take place. My mind drifted to other things as I sat there in the night, falling asleep and waiting for the next day.  
  
Right after school, you guessed it. I had brought my personal possessions along with me to school and I headed out for the dock. That was where the fire works would start. Walking on the way there, I saw Heero in that same ambulance. I waved him down and he slowed down just enough for me to jump on. I crawled in and didn't say a word after. We got there and let the car drive out into the water. He disappeared for a second as did I. I wasn't sure at the moment where he went, but I had changed my clothes and left my suitcase in the girls bathroom full of my school clothes. I came out and saw him, not his face, but I saw he had changed to a loose green shirt, the same looking as mine except mine was red, and a pair of black spandex shorts. This didn't bother me at all, and we headed to the torpedo's location that he obviously knew. Pulling out his laptop computer, he determined where the self-destruct point on his Gundam. "Our Gundams fell at around the same area. My Gundam's self destruction system will work well enough to destroy your's as well," always looking at the computer screen, so I never saw his face, nor did he see mine. We hooked up the torpedoes so that they would hit that point with a lot of wiring, until it came along. "Those are torpedoes, I can tell!" she screamed, pointing her finger at them. Heero spun around instantly and pointed his gun right in her face. She gasped and stepped back for a second, I just stood and watched. "You're in over your head," his voice was almost sympathetic. This creeped me out and I stepped back. "You two! What are you both planning to do," I grumbled and set up the rest of the wires while Relena stood behind the end of Heero's gun. "I want an answer," I could hear his finger move over the trigger as I closed my eyes. Out of nowhere a different gunshot sounded, and I also heard Heero yelp in pain and fall back. I looked over to him and saw blood running down his dominant arm, the one with the gun. My eyes searched back to the point of where the Gunshot cam from. "It's pretty obvious you're the bad guy here!" said a guy with black clothing covering most of his body with gun in hand. I growled and looked at him strait in the face as Relena whimpered. "Are you two gals okay? This isn't the place for people like you," this angered me more, and I almost pulled out my gun but the black clothed man shot another round, this time hitting Heero's leg. Relena ran back to Heero and patched his leg up with her blue dress. This really ticked me off. "HEY! Don't you feel pain man?" He asked, bewildered as he stood. The black clothed man aimed his gun at Heero, but Relena stood in his way. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he cried, trying to get around her. "Stop it! Stop trying to hurt him!" Relena yelled, throwing her arms out dramatically trying to protect him. Heero started to stand as I kicked her in the side, getting her out of the way. She or the black clothed man wasn't going to get in his way. "See! You're friend is smart!" He screamed, looking at me. I didn't care, my gun was pulled out and aimed at her. "BITCH! DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!" I screamed, missing her head on purpose. It wasn't her time to die anyway. The black clothed man looked even more bewildered than before. "You mean your with him?" he asked, shocked. I turned around, and aimed my gun at his head with one eye open. "Damn strait!" I screamed pulling the trigger many times. Giving Heero a diversion to let the Torpedoes fly. The black Clothed man turned his face at Heero. "SHIT!" he yelped, shooting the gun at him. My head turned around as I saw Heero trying to avoid the bullets. "YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, thrusting myself into the man. We both fell over and I could see a chestnut braid. I gasped but held it in for a different time. "NO! MY GUNDAM IS OVER THERE! YOU CAN'T DISTROY IT!" He screamed, trying to get up as I held him down firmly. "Gundam?" I asked him, looking strait into his amethyst eyes, those eyes, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew those eyes. He took this chance and jabbed me in the side. Standing up he shot about a million times as Heero let the torpedoes fly. "NO!" He screamed as though it was a life or death situation. Again his finger on the trigger, firing at Heero. There was one, headed right for his chest. I had to do it, I didn't know what I was thinking, but I had to do it. I jumped in front of it, hitting my leg. Cringing in pain, I held my leg firmly. Heero was face down in the water, and I was sinking slowly into the watery depths. I didn't have the strength to stop myself, so I gave in. My soul was ready to be freed. I woke in a white room. Heero's bed was beside mine, blood dripping off both our beds. I tried to move my arm, but I was strapped down. I had to admit that whoever had us strapped like this was damned good at it. Heero was awake, I could hear him breathe, struggling to get free as I was. Then something caught both our attention. It was the black clothed guy. He was on the screen next to Heero's bed. With all my training, I could tell what he was saying to us because the TV was on mute. So! You're Gundam pilots too! Well guess what.I managed to stop the torpedoes AND oz from getting our Gundams. You're lucky. I'm gunna get your sorry ass's outta this place. Just keep cool and don't attract any attention. I was fine with this, even though he was the one who shot my leg that was now throbbing with extreme pain, I guess I could trust him because of his eyes and that braid, both which were so familiar. I could see Relena talking to some girl on the other side of the glass. On her lips I read: Oh yeah! Heero is a close friend of mine from school! Oh? Hilde? She's just some girl who was there too. Now more than ever, I wanted to punch her in the kisser. Knock the peanut of a brain out of her thick head! Heero glanced over at me and sighed. I could tell what he meant, not to worry over it. As soon as I let my head slide back into place, alarms sounded. It was the braided guy, it had to be. The people behind the glass ran out of the room and outside. The perfect opportunity to get out. With a sudden bang, the wall exploded and there he stood. He ran too us and looked at Heero first. "Damn, how do you open these things?" knife in hand. I growled even louder, causing him to look at me. "You know, I'm really starting to hate being this guys shadow!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The braided guy just looked at me and I guess he understood what I meant. First at the dock, now here, and he didn't even know about Relena. "Give me the knife," Heero said, bloody handed. Duo handed it to him in shock again. "Damn man!" he screeched. Heero cut his legs out and started to put on the parachute that the guy had brought. "HEY! YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE OVER HERE!" I screamed again throwing my head around and struggling to get myself out. The other guy ran over to me and smiled. "Uh, sorry," he giggled and cut me out. I growled and took the parachute as well. People were behind us so we all jumped out at the same time. The Guy had a helicopter thing in his hands keeping him from falling, my parachute was already out, and we floated down slowly. Heero however, hadn't released his own yet. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed, looking down at him. The other guy was whimpering to himself. "Oh man, ima have nightmares over this one," his free hand covering his eyes in a sigh. "RELEASE YOUR PARACHUTE HEERO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. His eyes opened, releasing it at once. "NO! It's too late!" the guy screamed looking down at him along with me. Heero threw it off and tumbled down the hillside. "Oh my god," I mumbled, looking at his limp body on the ground. "Shit," The guy mumbled, as we hit the ground. At once I let my parachute off and ran over to Heero where the guy was already helping him up. I walked over to his side and slung his arm around my shoulder as the guy already had. "Look, you may not like it, but I'm the only friend you got right now." The dude was right, totally right. The guy and me were Heero's only friends right now. The guy had taken us to his safe house and let us lay down on his double bed. I sighed and feel back at once, my leg was throbbing in pain, bleeding all down my shoe. Heero stayed sitting up. "I'm Duo," he said, holding his hand out for Heero to take, which he didn't. "Well FINE then. I gathered that your name is Heero," Heero nodded and held his arm still in pain. "And you are?" he asked, looking at me lounging on his bed behind Heero's back. "Oh, uh," I sat up and looked at him. "Hilde! Nice ta meetcha!" My hand went out to greet his, although his name was so damned familiar. He took it happily and we shook in the wild handshake. I let go and fell back down, letting my arms cover the whole bed, all except the area Heero had taken. "So, What's your Gundam, 01, 03, so forth?" he asked, looking out at the dock where he safe house was located. I sighed and lifted my head to speak. "Gundam 06," my breath leaving me as I closed my eyes. He made a big "o" with his mouth and sat down at the edge of the bed. "And you?" he asked Heero. Heero still held his arm in pain. "Gundam 01," Duo looked pleased and stood up again, letting his purple eyes search the two of us and his braid swing around with his movements. "Mine's 02! Gundam Deathscythe," I smiled widely at the word "death" took another deep breath. Duo had walked out to the dock which Heero and I followed. He jumped in a crane and let the hand fall into the water. Legs up on the control panel, I crawled in with him, still holding my leg in pain. "So, Hilde. You know your name sounds so damned familiar," I pointed out as I winced and watched his eyes look me up and down. "Yeah, Duo does too. Your eyes and braid, I remember them for some reason," my voice as happy as it should be. He smiled at me and looked back down at the crane, hand still descending into the depths of the water. "Hey? What's that guy do'n?" we both heard grunting behind us and turned to see Heero on his back, holding his leg. "Popping his own leg back into place?" I asked, disgusted. "Just think'n about it's make'n me grossed out," with that we heard a loud snap and winced as our stomachs turned. I looked at the screen in the crane. "Thanx for taking care of our Gundams. You do understand what kind of situation we were in right?" I asked, looking him in his eyes. He smirked in a flirty way and let his arm slide on the seat I was in. "Yeah! Totally understand," his smile was so cute, I almost wanted to melt. Heero stumbled over to us and propped himself up on the doorway. "Shit man? How can you do that?" Heero looked at him with an emotionless face, although I didn't look at it. It was like a tradition to not look at each other's faces. As though it was a disrespectful thing to do so. Duo noticed this but didn't say anything because the crane was picking up a Gundam, his Gundam. "All right! In perfect condition!" He was so much like how I was, but I couldn't express my emotions with the last couple days of school, and Dr. X being so strict. "I'll grab your two, k?" his voice so perky and happy. I wanted no more then to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't do that. No, he was a fellow Gundam pilot. At about nine that night, he was done. All of us were done and ready to hit the sack. Duo yawned loudly, making me yawn as well. "Don't do that around me, you're making me sleepy," I complained, laying back down on his Gundam with him. The moon was so bright and happy. I wanted that moment to last for all time. Duo smiled at me and yawned again. Heero had already went to bed, which didn't surprise me. He seemed like that kind of person. "Sorry Hilde. I just can't help it!" He said in a yawn again. I yawned as well and smack him on his shoulder. His arms were behind his head as he and I stared out to the glittering moon. He playfully smacked me back with his leg, bumping my own. I grunted in pain and closed my eyes, throwing my hands down to my wound. "SHIT BABE! I'm sorry!" he sat strait out and looked at me in pain. Still wincing, I looked up at him. "Well, you should be. You're the one who shot me," he grumbled to himself and looked down at my bleeding leg. "Look, I'm sorry. You know what? I don't think it's that deep, let me see," I took my hands off my leg and propped it up on his own legs. "Looky! I see the bullet!" he said happily. "And that's a good thing? Like we could get it out," He looked up at me evilly; I turned white and kept looking at my leg then back up at him. "OH hell no! I so don't think so!" I screamed, trying to get away. I was too late; he grabbed onto my leg and wouldn't let go of it. "Fine, go ahead." He wiggled his finger and placed his hands down to my wound. I didn't want to look at him work at my wound, but I just had to see how he was going to do it. "Here it goes," he said taking his finger and opening the bullet hole wider. I winced in pain at this as needles stung all up and down my leg. With the other finger, he started to dig in the wound. Blood started to droll out everywhere, onto his leg, all over mine, and stained his fingers dark red. My hands turned into balls of fists. I had to bite down on my teeth hard before I would scream. Even more he dug in. "SHIT DUO!" I yelled, holding onto nothing other than my fingers in my fist. "Chill Hilde, it's almost out." His fingers glided easily around the wound, his two middle fingers keeping it open, and his forefingers pulling out the bullet. "There we go!" he said happily as he showed me the bullet between his fingers. "I would punch you." I started, panting for air from the extreme pain. "But I'm preoccupied!" with that I screamed and held my wound in both hands with all my might. He giggled and jumped down off the Gundam. "NO! Where do you think your going!? You better not leave me up here!" I yelped, still in the most pain I've ever been in. "Don't worry babe. I'll be back, Ima get you some bandages," I sighed deeply and propped my back against his Gundam in pain. Before I knew it, he was back and sitting right next to me. "I need ta see your leg." his voice more serious than it was before. With all my might, I pulled my leg out of my hands and placed it on his lap. "Good, now hold still," I kept my eyes on his amethyst stone eyes as he worked at my leg. I could feel him pour something onto them. It stung like hell and I balled my hand into a fist. I guess he saw this and unwrapped my hand, putting it in his. "Don't worry, trust me," he let it go and padded the wound with a cotton ball. "Thank you Duo," my voice still shaky from the pain. He looked up and smiled at me with that same smile I saw over eight years ago. That's it! I told myself. He's the little boy named Duo in the alleyway! My eyes were wide and on his face as he wrapped my leg in a splint. Suddenly he took notice of me staring at him. "WHAT" he asked frantically. "Do I got somethin on my nose?" he rubbed his nose in annoyance. "NO! It's not that at all. I just remember where I know you from!" I said excitedly. He looked up excited as well. "WHERE! WHERE!" He begged. I took hold of his shoulder and looked at him again in the eyes. Our faces so close together, I could of kissed him. "Back on colony L2. Right after your friend Solo passed away.you cured me!" He looked stunned. I couldn't really blame him. When I realized it, I was the same way. "That's it!" excited more than ever, holding onto my shoulders. "That's who you are!" to my surprise he kissed me sloppily on the lips, then pulled away more happy that it think I've ever seen him. "Your Hilde! The first kid I cured!" With that, he threw his arms around me that knocked me over on my back. "I didn't think that it was that important too you!" he lifted himself with his elbows over me. I still didn't understand why he was so happy about that. "And you're a Gundam pilot!" he said even happier. At this rate, I was pretty sure that he would kiss me again, not that I minded. "I know that you think I'm crazy." HELL YES! "But all my life, ever sense I met you, I've been trying to find you again!" Wow, that long? "I'm that important too you?" he nodded and looked back at me. Pulling himself up on one arm, he let his fingers flow through my hair. I had to admit that being with him like this felt great. "Oh Hilde," he sighed, letting himself fall back on me. I had no idea that he felt this way about me. And before he tried to kill me! "I'm so damned happy I finally found you. I wanted to know if you were okay, obviously you are!" my heart raced. I had that feeling again. My stomach was doing laps on my insides and I felt like I would puke, but I liked the feeling. "Duo," my voice shaky. He looked up at me with a face full of hope. "Your hurting my leg," I know I kind of ruined the moment, but I couldn't handle the pain. His face was full of forgive fullness as he crawled off me. "Thanx," I smiled at him in the same way that he had. "Oh Hilde! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" he hugged me again, watching out for my leg. "It's okay Duo, it's totally okay!" I hugged him back, showing the same compassion that he had. He was who I fantasized about when I gazed out the window in my "room" back on L2. My stomach was still lurching the same way as we staying in a tight embrace. His Chestnut braid that hung on his back and flipped around the same way he did with his bright and cheery attitude. His purple eyes that glowed so brightly in the moonlight that night. I swear it was almost like he was going to cry, holding me like that. It must have been about half an hour before he even gave a sign that he would let go. When he finally did, he looked at me and smiled that goofy, lovable smile; I started to giggle, which made him start to giggle. We sat there for another half an hour just giggling to our hearts content. Then I yawned, which started the whole yawning thing again and made us giggle more. However, we knew that it was time to go to bed because the moon was starting to dip in the black sky. "Time to go ta bed Duo, and I'm getting sleepy," in a yawn I stretched my arms out. He giggled out a yawn that he caught from me and stood. "Yeah, it's getting kindda late anyway," he leaned down and picked me up, making sure not to mar my leg anymore than it already was. "Put your arm around my neck, I don't want yah ta fall," I did as he said as he jumped down off the Gundam. It was a pretty big leap for someone, but he wasn't anyone, he was a Gundam pilot. I never took my arms back down from around his neck; it just felt so good and natural. My eyes fluttered shut as he opened the door to his room. Heero had stayed in the only spare room, next to his own. "You can use my bed. I'll sleep on the ground," he announced, setting me down on his soft bed. I felt really bad about that, even though it was his own damned fault for shooting me. It was also my fault for shoot at him first so we were even, but I still felt bad. "No, that's okay. Which side do you want?" His eyes lit up as he crawled on the side next to the wall. I guess he wanted to be on the side closest to my leg to make sure nothing happened to it. I didn't mind really. "Good night Duo," I said in a yawn giggling. He giggled to and leaned over to me. "Good night," he placed a small kiss on my cheek and rolled back over to his side. I'm glad he rolled back over right away, and that it was dark because I was blushing wildly. I rolled over on my stomach and gripped the pillow for a prop for my head. ""Hilde?" he said out of the silence. I mumbled, trying to get to sleep. "I think you should have your leg over a pillow. It'll decrease the blood flow." I rolled over on my right side and looked at him with a cold stare. He grabbed his own pillow and placed it under my leg with gentleness I've never seen from him. After my leg was propped up properly, he leaned down and kissed my wound. "Sal better!" a cheerful voice chimed in the darkness. I could feel the bed sink as he leaned back down beside me. "Thanx Duo, g'night," he mumbled a goodnight to me again and my mind wandered in the darkness, going into my dream world.  
  
In the morning, I heard a bang on our door, which made me wake up. It was probably from Heero. Duo hadn't woke from it. I was somewhat glad, because I suppose we're both rollers in our sleep. His arm was resting over my chest as my leg entwined with his. As slowly and carefully as I could, I crawled out and walked to the door with a limp. "Hilde?" I closed my eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked sleepily, sounding drunk. I turned around and looked at his baby face. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you!" I looked over at the clock lying beside his bed. Already ten o'clock. I was sure we didn't stay up that late. The clock also told me it was Sunday, tomorrow would be school. If I didn't go they would come searching for me. Heero had been quite generous to let us sleep in that late. I opened the door and limped outside wandering over to Heero on the computer. "Did you two have fun last night?" he said in his deep monotone voice. I was very offended at this and smacked the back of his head. He didn't flinch but I knew he was a bit surprised about what I had done. I grumbled to myself and walked over to the water's edge watching the waves hit the shoreline in gentle, rhythmic motions. The wind tugged my hair, (one of my favorite things) as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. It was a perfect moment to enjoy life. Then I though about all those people out there who's soul's needed to freed and my heart sunk. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about that. This was a "happy" moment in my monotone miserable life. Duo came out, stretching like a cat and yawning loudly enough for the neighbors to here (and they're about three miles away). That stupid grin worn across his face as he walked over to see what Heero was doing. "So, guy--" he was cut short by Heero. "The name's Heero," still typing at the computer as Duo looked down at him, grinning evilly. "Right, Heero.so whatcha do'n?" He leaned down on his chair and watched the words flash before the screen. "Are you capable of using proper English?" still tapping away, words flying across the screen. Duo seemed to take offence to this and backed away, walking over to me. I gulped and pretended not to see him. I could feel his hot breath breathing down my neck. This gave me Goosebumps as I looked out at the ocean some more. He lay his chin on my shoulder, looking out where my point of view was. "What the hell are you staring at?" he asked, confused and anxious. I sighed deeply and pat his head with my hand, still letting his chin lay on my shoulder. He closed his eyes like a cat and smiled wide like he always did. In the background I could here Heero typing fast across the poor keyboard of his laptop computer. "The ocean, it's so." my words left my heart as I sunk into a deeper sigh than before. Duo looked at me as though I was crazy and let his chin off my shoulder. "Full of water." his sarcasm was extremely obvious as I looked at him with hurt eyes. "Just like your head is full of air," Without knowing it, Heero had walked over to us and stood behind, waiting for the right time to speak. "You should talk Hilde. Remember that test we took. 20/60." his voice stung my heart as in mocking my comeback. I turned around and closed my eyes not to see his face. Duo took notice of this and stepped it. "WOW! 20 outta 60! That's far better than me! I usually get a 5 outta 100!" he shouted, throwing his arm around me, my eyes still closed tight. Heero's footsteps told me that he had turned around and looked at the three Gundams. One White, one Black, and one Blue (mine). I opened my eyes and looked out at the Gundam's as well. They were huge things, taller than any building so far on earth. Mine was blue, a dark blue with black lining and white outlining. I happened to like my Gundam a lot. I wanted it to be all black, but Dr. X said that two others had that design. I was grumpy about it, but now that I found out that Duo had the black one, I was happy. "Hilde? What's the name of your Gundam?" Duo asked out of the thick air that formed around the three of us. I thought for a minute, the Dr. said I could pick any name that I wanted it to be named. I chose one the night I arrived at earth while I lay on the apartment's bed. "Chibi Setsunjia," I answered, looking at it as though it was my favorite doll and I where a five year old little girl with pigtails that wiggled around in the wind. He giggled and looked back up at it. Heero cleared his throat telling us he had something important to tell us, like we would listen. However, if it was important enough to tell us about, then it was important enough for us to listen. "Oz is stationed to stay for another week or so," he announced, sounding exactly the same as he usually does. "GREAT!" called Duo out of the silence that broke between us. "That means we can go to the dance!" he screamed louder than he had yawned. Heero almost took out a gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger as I fell over on my ass, hurting my leg. What can I say, Duo had startled me. He blinked at the two of us; I swear I saw Heero reach for his gun. "What's the matter?" he asked again blinking. I winced in pain and pulled down on his pant leg, pulling myself up off the hard ground. He suddenly realized that he had knocked me down and pulled me up by the arm. "Therefor." Heero started, finishing his unfinished speech. "We'll have to stay in the school, as to not attract attention," Duo smiled wider, if possible, and jumped around swinging his braid around everywhere. Heero and I had to duck from it, making sure not to see each other's faces. Duo stopped, seeing us do so and grabbed us both by the neck. Heero obviously didn't find Duo as an enemy or else Duo's head would be on a stake and roasting over a fire if he had done that otherwise. I could barely breathe as she pulled and squeezed harder "DUO!" my voice came out sounding scratchy and hoarse. He seemed to realize what he had done and let both of us go. I grabbed my throat and gasped for air, while Heero brushed himself off and walked back to his Gundam, supposing he was going for a check-up on it. It was a great looking Gundam, Blue, yellow, red and mainly white. It was a real piece of work, beautiful. He seemed to realized that I was staring at it as well as his Gundam. I blushed and turned away, not having to care if he saw the red on my face because we never made eye contact anyway. "So Duo.what were you saying about that dance?" I asked, hearing Heero sigh and walked away, back to his computer to work on some more files or whatever about oz. "OH! It's gunna be great! I already had about every girl there ask if I would go to the dance with them," He smiled extra wide and looked at me as though he was the best thing that walked the planet. That may very well be, but if he's the best thing to walk the planet then I'm the best thing to walk the colonies. He looked at me as though he was going to ask something, and I knew what it was, so I walked away just as his mouth opened to go see what Heero was working on. "So what is that you're working on Heero," my voice serious and steady. Away from Duo and his fun and games. I knew he was frowning, and wanting to ask me out to the dance, but I don't think I wanted to go with him.I wanted to go with someone else.someone more serious. The thought crossed my mind to ask Heero out, but then I forced it out of my head. Me, go out with him to the dance? Like he would attend in the first place. HA! What a funny thought, although I slunk into the chair beside him thinking it over. "A mission to destroy oz. I'm planning to get the attention of all the Gundam pilots." his words drifted into my mind as I sat there and stared at the screen dreamily, not reading what it had to say. Then out of no where I saw a hint of a face, reflected in the screen and my mind went back to the thinking state. I didn't want to see his face, but I really wanted to.it was so odd. It was like a tradition, but I wanted to break it so badly it hurt and see his face. I was sure it would be cute, very cute in fact. If that dumb ass Relena could like him, then I'm sure he would be cute, but I then remembered that she was flirting with the most dorkiest and ugliest guys in the school so I wasn't sure what to think of Heero. "Then we attack at point 0193 and target the--" Duo spoke suddenly which caused me to fall over again. They both looked at me as though I was crazy, they weren't far off from the truth. "What would we want to target," Heero growled loudly and looked at Duo in such a way that would chill a regular man to the bone. Duo snickered and looked at the screen. "I know I know. We'll attack point 0193 at the oz base, then target all communication to the outer space and other oz facilities. Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it, at least that's what I was taught," Duo said as a matter of factly. Heero and I looked at him as though he pulled the words right out of our mouths. "That was the same thing I was taught, word for word," I said, looking at him in awe. Heero lay his fingers back on the keyboard and started typing. "It doesn't surprise me. All the Dr.'s have been trained to train us, all the same thing. Not to let anyone live who sees us. We can't afford it," His voice so dull and plain, yet I liked the depth and seriousness for some odd reason. My thoughts went back to the dance. How great it would be to dance with Heero. I'm sure it would be like dancing with a robot, but to touch his hand, and feel his muscular back. AH! I shouldn't be thinking like that. I had to stay focused, and besides, that's just not right. "Well.I'm hungry! How about we get something to eat, huh?" Duo asked out of the silence, again. That must be one of his favorite things to do because he did it a lot. Heero rolled his eyes, or I think he did and looked back at his computer. I stood and brushed myself off. "I'm up for it! What about you Heero?" he grunted in a reply. "Well what do you want?" I asked, concerned that he wasn't eating. WAIT! I was thinking too much about Heero. Get your mind off Heero. "Whatever." he barely spoke the words he was so into what he was writing. Duo and I looked at each other and shrugged. Together we walked into the city, laughing and giggling and I was back to myself again. Duo did that to you, he made you more of who you really are. At least that's what he did to me. And Heero was always the same no matter who you stuck him with. Well, maybe no Relena. There seemed to be a spark in his eyes whenever her name is mentioned or he sees her, no matter how much I wish there wasn't. Damned baka onna. She should die. What a bitch. Oh no, I hit stage three. Stage one was when you mearly see a guy and think for a second "Hey, he's pretty good looking." Stage two is when you start to dream over him. Now I'm at stage three, this was not good. If you must know, stage three is when you hate, or wish the death of a girl who likes him, or he likes. This was so not good. I'm a Gundam pilot, I'm death. I can't be doing this. I had better things to think about. Besides, I was hungry. "What do you want?" Duo snapped me out of my trance in the line. I looked up at the board and answered. "Number.seven. Yeah.spicy chicken hamburgers are my favorite," I smiled at the cashier as he pressed the button for a number seven. "I want.a number.10," Duo answered. I looked up at the board and saw that he ordered a double spicy chicken meal with extra french-fries and a giant coke. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cash. Duo looked and me and held my hand in his. "No need," that smile of his almost melted my soul. "I'll pay," I felt like I was going to puke, and my stomach did flips on my insides; I liked the feeling. He paid the man and took the number. Number 100; I saw it in his hands. "Calling number 96!" called a voice from before. Duo looked down on me and smiled again. I felt like fainting but held onto the wall for balance. "We shouldn't be long," he was different. He seemed.nice and caring. This must be a side effect for hunger for him. I was right. We got our food and sat down at an empty booth then dug in. The spicy chicken sandwich tasted great on my empty stomach; also helped it to stop doing flips. We didn't say much at lunch, our mouths were too full of food to say anything. Then Duo said something that broke the silence again. "So Hilde. What's your last name again?" he asked, I looked at him funny and swallowed the bite I had just taken. "Schbeiker, why?" He looked up happy. "I was just trying to figure out what country you would have come from. Race I mean, not that it matters," this also wasn't good. Shit, now he's thinking about me. I finished the sip of my cola and answered. "Well, German mainly, but nowadays everyone is a little bit of something," I offered, taking a napkin and wiping the Mayo from my cheeks. "Oh.yeah well I guess you can take a look at Heero," I thought about that for a second. I did take a lot of looks at Heero. Just not at his face. "Brown hair, Blue eyes." Blue eyes. I thought dreamily. I love blue eyes. Purple was a great color too, but I had always loved blue eyes. "And the man's Japanese! My god!" Duo laughed and took the last bite of his sandwich. I half heartily laughed at his semi joke. He took notice of this and stared deeply into my eyes. I blushed, I know I did. How could you not when such a cute guy is looking at you in that kind of way? "Your eyes are so Blue Hilde. It's like starring into the bright blue sky at night," this was definitely a pick-up line, but from what he sounded like, he just thought it up and meant it. I sighed deeply and let my elbows hit the table, he did the same. Our noses so close to each other they were almost touching. The moment seemed to last forever as we sat there and looked into one another's eyes. So purple. This guy was really starting to drive me crazy. Both of them, Heero and Duo. Which one did I want? Duo, obviously. He seemed to want me too, no.he didn't seem, he did. Heero, so mysterious. He has Blue eyes. The one thing I look for in men is light eyes, but blue is among my favorite. "Oops, Fast Food Romance." he giggled and broke my trance again. This was odd; I never went off like this into trances. Also.I never got a chance to be myself and think for myself. To go out and be with people my age. I began to hate that habit of his of breaking people's silence. I giggled too; it was pretty funny when you start to think about it. "Let's go," he said, gathering up all our trash. I suddenly smacked my forehead. "I need to get Heero's food," I stood up and started to walk to the line, then Duo called me over and gave me a couple of dollars. "Thanx," I smiled at him. I guess my smile did the same to him as his did to me. He seemed to smile extra wide and shrink into his seat more. I went up to the line, which there was none, and looked up at the board. What would Heero like? I asked myself, looking at all the meals. I guess I could get him the same thing Duo had. He's a big boy, he probably eats.and when he does I'm sure it's a lot. I decided that that was going to be what he was going to eat, or he doesn't eat. "I would like a number 10 please." I said handing him the three dollars. He took it and gave me some change back, and the number. It was 110, but I was next because no one was there. I got the food and headed over to Duo at the table where he was daydreaming, starring off into space. I let my chin fall on his shoulder. "What the hell are you staring at?" I asked slinky. He suddenly realized what he was doing and turned his head to look at me. Yet again our noses almost touched. This reminded me of the sloppy kiss he planted on me the other night. I'm sure that if he really meant to kiss me, romantically, he would have done it right. That was just out of excitement. "Re-ready?" he asked, almost in a yawn. I guess he didn't want to start the whole yawning thing over again, then the giggling. I could see why. After about ten minutes of silence, he spoke up. "So what did yah get him?" I looked down at the bag and opened it to let the smell out. The steam rose, still very hot from being in the bag for so long. "Yummy, Chicken." his hand ventured over to mine, the one with the bag in it. I smacked his hand with my free one and looked at him sternly. "No! That's Heero's!" he frowned and looked down at his feet, shuffling across the ground. I must have said something that offended him. I didn't want to upset him anymore, but I spoke anyway. "What did I do!?" I just couldn't help it, if Duo wasn't going to break the silence again, then I had too. "You like Heero," I started to sweat heavily, what was I going to answer back. I wasn't sure what he considered a relationship, and if we were in one. I didn't even think when the words came out. "Of course I like Heero!" I almost wanted to pull the words out of his ears, but it was too late. I had to patch it up with more words. "He's my friend! Is it wrong to protect his food?" this seemed to appease Duo and he looked away while I sighed deeply, thanking my brain for fast reaction time. Duo skipped into the safe house, shutting the door behind me. I smiled at him and walked to the outside where I assumed Heero was still working on the computer. I was right, there he was, tapping away at the keyboard as though it was a piano and he was trying to compose a new song. "Heero?" I asked softly. He didn't look up from his work. "Heero I got you some food," I walked right up next to him and watched over his shoulder. His head lifted and swerved around, then when he realized what I had said, he looked back down at the screen. "Uh, thanx. Set it down over there," he pointed swiftly on the desk. I sighed and set it down. "I got you Chicken." Hoping he would like it. "Yeah." he said without thinking. I bit my lower lip and took a step closer to him. "And a regular coke." he tapped at the keyboard at the same rate; eyes still glued to the screen. I was tempted to pull the plug to the computer to get his attention, but decided I better not if I care for my life. "Yeah." came his dull answer. Duo stood in the doorway looking at me, trying to see if I had lied to him about being just friends. I decided to play it cool and walked over to him. "Damn, just try to get his attention and nothing happens." Duo smiled at me and placed his arm around my shoulders. I smiled falsely back up to him and stepped out of his arm. I had to get away from men right now; I had to get away from the two men who were driving me crazy, both only known for a few days. The perfect place to go, to get away was out on the beach. Night had started to fall as I sat on a rock, wet with salt water. I silent tear fell over my soft cheeks and onto my splintered leg. I looked down at it and saw Duo's smiling face in it. I looked away as fast as I could and out to the sunset. A light color blue shaded the outside rays. Then I thought of Heero. All I knew was that his eyes were blue, blue.the color that I liked most in men's eyes. My stomach rumbled in hunger, then I thought about lunch. Duo and Heero. The chicken. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat chicken again if I don't get over this. A gentle breeze tugged at my dark blue hair. I almost broke into tears at that time. This was the time to think about bad things, things like death. How did I come up with it in the first place? It was like a special gift god a suddenly plopped in me. I still wasn't sure there was a god for putting me though this. The heart ached so much in such a little amount of time. This feeling.it was so new to me. Like I'd lived a million lifetimes without ever feeling it. My eyes burned more and more I thought over it. I would have to kill off so many people on the battlefield. Then a thought that was very disturbing struck my mind. What if it was time for Heero or Duo's souls to be let loss. I lost it at that point. Tears ran freely over my hands and landed where ever the water wasn't. I cried and cried into the night. The first time I ever cried in my life, it had to be now. It also felt like this was the first time I had ever cried, ever in all my lifetimes. I could hear I whisper in the back of my mind. You're learning. With all those lives you've had, your finally learning. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I still let the tears run freely. I didn't care anymore that people who walked among the beach's sands where dwelling away as the sunset more, I didn't care that the people who still did jog along the beach looked at me funny. The waves were now coming in roughly and I almost wanted them to sweep my away. I had a feeling even if I died, then it wouldn't matter because I would still feel the pain and come back anyway. "Are you okay?" a husky voice asked behind me. I knew who it was, and I didn't stop crying. "Go away," my voice was still and monotone, almost mocking his own voice. "Please tell me what's the matter." that was the first time I really, honestly felt the lurch in my stomach when he was there. He cared. He cared about how I felt. The tears stopped and I looked up, not seeing his face because of the water that blurred my eyes. "I--" I couldn't say anything. He didn't see mine either, I could tell because his face was at a slight angle. "I'm weak." my voice pierced the air. "Not at all," this really surprised me and I looked up at him again. He knew I couldn't see his face, but he still didn't look at mine. I wanted so bad to know what he meant. "I always say to act on your emotions. It was a lesson I learned by myself. Not with the help of Dr. J or anyone else, me and only me," I was glad he didn't think of me as a weakling. I was so afraid that he wouldn't except me. I sniffled again and looked out to the starry sky. "Are we going there?" I asked, he knew what I meant and sat down beside me. "Yes," I didn't take my eyes off the sky for one second. My mind still wandered around, not knowing what to think when such a person of the opposite sex was sitting next to you. My fist went into a ball as more tears fell out of my eyes. I sudden warmth ran threw my fingers and arm. I looked down and saw Heero's hand over mine. I was shocked really. This was about the last thing I expected out of a guy like him. My eyes were probably bulging from their sockets as his hand wrapped it's self completely around mine. With as much surprise as before, Heero stood and started to walk away, back to the safe house no doubt. "Hilde?" he turned around, I let my eyes wander away from his face. "Get inside before ten. We have school tomorrow." I nodded, still not looking at him. "Oh and Hilde?" I looked up then remembered to look away. "Get out of the water before you get a cold. I suggest taking a hot shower. It'll warm you up. And thanx for the chicken" and with that he was gone. His action really surprised me. I wasn't sure what to think now. I had better go inside. He's right. I shouldn't get sick when we have a mission. So I got myself up and walked back to the safe house. There was a towel already on the towel rack in Duo's bathroom so locked myself in. A warm shower did sound nice. I hadn't had one in awhile. I started to faucet and stripped down. It was so warm that I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. With a deep sigh I stepped in and let the warm water hit my back. It felt to so good, being able to relax. After about a half an hour, I got out and dried myself down. I needed to wash my clothes so I walked out in a towel to the washer and dryer. Without thinking I dropped them in and set it for darks. I walked silently back to Duo's room, which I guess we were sharing and he looked up at me with and extra wide smile on his face. "What do yah need?" he asked, almost willing to rip my towel off. "Do you have a shirt I can wear or something until my clothes dry?" he ran over to his dresser and pulled out a large black shirt. I took it and smiled that same way I did before at the restaurant. He almost melted again, I could tell, and lay back down on the bed. "Where did you go today?" I bit my lower lip and sat down beside him, still a little wet and in my towel. "I wanted to be alone," he nodded at me as though he completely understood my situation. "I'll be back in a minute," I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Quickly I slipped the shirt over my head, which was just the right size. With a slight smile on my face, I headed back into Duo's room, the towel wrapped around my head. He had a mischievous smile across his face as though he had something. "What is it Duo?" I asked, bewildered. He held his finger up to my lips and let his other fingers fall across my eyelids. For a second or two, he just let them sit there. "Okay, open..." I opened my eyes and there was my suitcase. I guess he had saved it after we got in the fight at the dock. I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much Duo!" this had my extra pair of clothes and my school clothes in it, otherwise I would have been in a whole load of trouble if I showed up with out it on. I let go of him and starred him deep in the eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I found my face coming closer to his. Our eyes closed and lips came closer to each other's. I felt the lurch in my stomach. This was the kind of kiss I wanted. The romantic kind, where you both know what you want, and you know it's the right time. Out of nowhere a sudden buzz sounded that caused both of us to jump. We both turned bright red as I headed out of the room to get my clothes. They were dry already. It didn't make sense but I took them out anyway. Heading into the bathroom, I put my underwear and pants on, letting Duo's shirt stay on. It felt good. The warmth that seemed to come out of it, knowing that I was frozen to the bone out on that beach. And that smell. It was his smell. The only kind that he could make. I wanted to smell that every morning when I woke up. On the way I passed Heero's room, and took in a deep sigh of his smell too. I also liked it. I wanted to wake up in the morning and know he's there without opening my eyes, but just smelling. It wasn't a bad smell, no.not at all. Just the smell each individual person has, and I liked both Duo's and Heero's. I tried to get my mind off that and walked into Duo's room. The light was already off and Duo was lying on his side of the bed. I limped over to it and sat down. Then I let my head fall back over the pillow. When I did, I found that Duo's arm was there. I could feel him pull me into him. He was so warm and gentle. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the warmth in.  
  
I woke with light streaming into the room. I opened my fuzzy eyes and focused on the figure that had opened the door so suddenly. It was Heero, no surprise there. I could feel Duo's arm still around me, my eyes where little slits so he couldn't see that I was awake. His face stayed in the same expression, motionless. I had a feeling that there was more to him so I felt his soul. It was a deep dark feeling, like you were surrounded in blackness and hurt. This wasn't good. He obviously had feelings for me as he stood there, being so sad and ready to die seeing us "snuggle" like we were. His voice suddenly sounded saying, "Wake up. We'll be late for school," then he turned the corner and left the hall. A tear rolled down my cheek as I sat up. I wish that Duo hadn't pulled me back down, because this wasn't the time for love, it was time for war. "Hil--Hilde." Duo stammered, opening his eyes into the dull light. I thought for a second, looking out the window. It was still night, why the hell would Heero wake us up so late? I then looked at the illuminated clock beside our bed. It was five thirty in the morning. I guess the sun hadn't come out yet and the stars still glimmered in the late night sky. "Time to get up Duo. School." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and limped over to my suitcase. Duo still wasn't awake, looking drunk and dizzy. With no doubt, he was when he went to bed. A giant yawn sounded as Duo stretched his arms out high in an early morning stretch. My school clothes were in hand, as I walked out to the bathroom. I closed the door and sighed deeply. "This isn't good for me. I don't need love at this time." That sounds so familiar. I thought, it was like I had said that before many times. Ignoring it, I pulled off the huge, black T-shirt that Duo loaned to me. My school clothes were still fresh as I slipped it over my head. Too bad I had to wear a skirt though, damned shame. I walked outside the bathroom and back into Duo's room, placing my pants in my suitcase. "Duo, here you go," he looked up at me from brushing his hair. That melting smile wiped on his face as he pushed back the black T-shirt to me. "Naw, yah can keep it," he smiled and went back to brushing. I didn't want to stay and wait for him because brushing out his hair would take forever. I exited the room breathing in the fresh morning air that stung my lungs with crispness. Heero was out there, just looking out over the ocean. I almost wanted to do what Duo had to me, and I had done to him, the whole "What the hell are you looking at?" thing. Then I thought better of it and walked beside him. I don't know how long it had been before someone spoke up. "Did the shower help?" Heero's voice didn't seem to break silence like Duo's had. I looked out to the ocean some more and nodded in an answer. "Good." I swear he didn't mean to say that. He wanted to ask me about Duo's but he was too damned proud about that, just to damned proud. Perfect soldier my ass. No one is perfect. "Why did you wake us up so early?" the crisp air still stung at my heart and insides. "We have to get to school on time," "Well.if Duo would hurry the hell up!" I screamed in the direction of our room. With a few seconds' delay, Duo burst out of the room, hair braided and fully dressed in the school uniform. "All right!" he yelled in my ear. Heero took his hands out of his pockets, walked over to the chair on the deck, and grabbed his backpack. "Heero, will you grab mine and Hilde's too?" Duo yelled, walking over to him as I followed. Heero sighed and picked up all three. I felt almost bad for him, having to do what Duo said, but then I remembered that if he didn't want to do it, we would know, for sure. "Thanx Heero," I piped happily, taking the bag from his steady hand. And off we were, walking to school. Duo and I almost skipped while Heero kept up the same pace with a steady walk. "Can't wait for that dance!" Duo broke the silence again. I smiled at him and skipped along. Then I looked at Heero who was starring ahead and at nothing else, so I didn't even bother. Looking back at Duo I smiled again and put a slight bounce in my step. "Oh yeah! I just can't wait!" Duo opened his mouth nervously; I knew what he was going to ask and preyed for something to interfere. Heero saw how uncomfortable I was and became that interference. "You do realize we have a mission that night, correct?" monotone and not looking up. That wasn't exactly what I wanted for an interference, but it would have to do. Duo looked happy at the words. "Ah, but you see. The dance may go into the night, until twelve, but." he lifted one finger and both Heero and I looked at him. "You see, it's easier to attack at the dead of night on oz bases. Don't you see? We'll have time!" he's so damned happy all the time, tries to find the better things in life. I sighed and started walking again. He was right, totally right. We would have time, plenty. "So Hilde." Duo started. Heero coughed and spoke up again. He seemed to be trying extra hard to prevent Duo from asking that question, could it be he has the same feelings for me as I have for him? "We cross here," Duo and I looked at him in a funny way, well.I didn't look him in the face. "It seemed to me that both of you would have crossed into the traffic without paying attention that there was traffic here in the first place. If you got hit.then oz would find us and our mobile suits." His thoughts and wording was so thought out. It was like he was an ultra super fast computer that corrected grammar or something. "Fine. Mr. I think the whole world is stupid just because I'm super smart," Duo remarked, putting his hands on his hips and saying it in an annoyed tone. I didn't want to snicker because Heero didn't bother with a remark back. When I was able to talk to Heero before Duo could catch me I asked him why. "Why didn't you yell at Duo. That was such a jerky thing to say!" Heero unfolded his arms and kept walking that same way. "Don't argue with idiots. They'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience," it took a moment to register what he had said about Duo. Then out of the silent blinking, I cracked up and had to lean against the wall to help support myself. "What's so damned funny!?' Duo demanded, running up to Heero and me. My side hurt from laughing so hard at his comment. I couldn't see it, but I knew Heero was smirking at his joke. Wow, a comedian out of a guy like that? Now I know the world is coming to an end. "I said, 'what's so damned funny!?'!" Duo demanded again. I looked up at him with blurred vision from my tears. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand," Duo folded his arms and looked at Heero and me. He seemed very pissed off at the two of us joking about him. "Oh I see. You two are talking about me!" His nose in the air and arms still folded. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Naw, you're just paranoid," I smiled at him and started to walk to school again. "We'll be late for school. Come on Duo. Don't worry about it," I know I had a slight giggle in my words, but I smiled at him and he nearly melted again. His face was so cute when it came down to that smile of his, after I smiled at him of course. Heero sighed and walked with us the rest of the way to school. School was okay that day. With Duo in class, it made it a whole lot better! Relena, the bitch, flirted with him a lot and pissed me off even more. If she kept on doing this, then I think I'll get into a bitch fight with her. Boy, wont Duo love to see that! Heero however was still as plain and mean as he always was. I still liked that though.wait.get your mind off Heero. Our last class of the day was PE. What a blast! We had to play basketball against Relena and her team. All right, this is it. I had the ball, dribbling it between my legs. I look up and see Relena trying to steal it from me. She was so pathetic that I almost wanted to give her the ball, almost. Duo was open, and jumping up and down. Heero was open as well, standing in the traditional basketball position. I couldn't get around Relena, well I COULD have.but I decided to spare her the humiliation. I tossed the ball over her head to Duo. He caught it and traveled along the court to the basket, when three of the other team's players stood in front of him. He dribbled the ball with that same old smirk on his face and tossed it to Heero. Heero grabbed it and went strait for the hoop. With a sudden jump, he slam dunked the ball into the basket and hung there for a second. The rest of the class went wild and cheered loudly as Relena mumbled to herself and stalked over to me. At first I thought she was going to accuse me of cheating, but to my surprise she took my hand and mumbled a "good game" then walked off to the locker rooms. Duo and I took hands and bowed at the cheering crowd as Heero headed for the lockers. "HEY! Heero! Great play man!" He didn't look back. I looked at him in those white shorts and that red shirt, and walked up to him. "Your public is cheering for you! Why don't yah take a bow!?" I tried to take his hand and lift it but he was too swift and walked away. I looked at Duo; he looked at me, and we both shrugged at each other over Heero. Together we walked off to the lockers and giggled over what a great play we had pulled. I walked into the girls as he walking into the boys. Walking over to my locker, I saw Relena as she stuffed her PE clothes in the locker. It was unfortunate that I had to dress next to her, but it didn't matter because I could take her soul if I wanted too, and she would probably die in the war anyway. Weaklings do not belong in wars, so she must go. I decided to start a little "chat" with her to piss her off even more, I know it's evil but I just can't help myself. "Wow, you were so great on the courts today. I'm sure Heero must have noticed you by now!" I said pulling my shirt over my head and looking at her in the most honest way I could. I think she must be blonde at heart as well as her head because she didn't pick up on my sarcasm too well. Her face was funny, looking at me like that. "D-Do you really think so?" she looked hopeful. I wanted so badly to laugh and roll onto the ground, but this was too good to screw up. I shook my head so rapidly that I even surprised myself. "Oh yes!" I kept nodding, pulling my school shirt back on. "He's definitely into you now! Did you see how he was looking at you?" "I-I wasn't really paying attention to him during the game," this was so good I could have stopped then, but I kept it going. "Yeah! See! That's why he likes you so much. You're so into what you're doing! He likes that, unlike me who can't pay attention if my life depended on it!" Relena partly smiled and shut her locker as I pulled on my school skirt. "But I could never get him to like me! Your so lucky that you have that talent, and his heart!" I over acted, what can I say?! This was so much fun; I wanted it to last forever. Suddenly her expression changed as I pretended to weep in my hands. She sat down and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, really. I'm sure Heero like you too! I mean you and Duo and him all walked to school this morning with each other," I sniffled and looked up at her with watery eyes. "Yes," I sniffed again, almost a laugh. "I guess your right. Thank you Relena! Thank you so much!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her. She seemed stunned at first, then pat me on my back. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," I looked up at her again and shut my locker. "You made me feel a whole lot better Relena," with that I walked out of the locker and waited outside the boys. Relena walked by me without a word and left the school. After I knew she was out of earshot, I laughed harder than I did when Heero made that comment about stupid people, or should I say Duo. Heero and Duo walked out of the room together and seemed to scoop me up in walking home. The rest of the week went by pretty much the same, until the night of the dance. Duo had bought me a blue dress with black sparkles that decorated the sides. That was so sweet of him. Then he bought Heero and him a black tuxedo. Heero didn't really want to come to the dance, but I convinced him by telling him the Gundams would stay in the same place, and there was no need to rush to the oz base. With that we walked to the dance and arrived just as the music started to play. We looked around at all the people dancing and watched in wonder. Relena came out of nowhere and looked at Heero with little hearts in her eyes. "Heero, would you dance with me?" she asked as politely as she possibly could. With sudden force, Heero took my hand and almost ran to the dance floor. I almost cracked up at the sight of Relena when he did this, but I also felt bad for Duo. He was the only single male that she could dance with, and he was forced to do so. "Nice save," I commented, still not looking into each other's eyes. "Yeah," he remarked, gliding me across the floor. His hand was on my lower back and other was in mine. I sighed silently as we moved softly and swiftly around the other people. The song was slow, and I wanted to place my head on his shoulder so bad. Duo and Relena soon waltzed over to us. Duo wasn't looking happy as Relena looked at him as though she was in love, that wasn't good. Now she would definitely die. "Oh hi Heero, care to change?" his voice was deep and angry. Heero had saved my ass so I decided to save his. I threw myself into him and let my hands wrap fully around his back as my head lay on his shoulder. I could hear him sigh in relief and look at Duo again. "Sorry, I'm busy," with that we strolled off deeper into the dance floor. I looked up at him, my head still on his shoulder so I couldn't see his face. "You owe me," came my voice. He nodded, I could tell because I felt his chin land on my shoulder. Further to my surprise, his chin didn't move from where it had landed. It was surprising yes, but I didn't mind it, not at all. However I did want to dance with Duo, but I didn't want Relena to ruin the only fun night that Heero's had in a long time. Oh well, what can one little dance do? It was a long time until that song ended and our limbs separated. The song had lasted at least ten minutes. Heero surprised me again with how well he could dance. He was natural; that's for damned sure. The next one was a swing song, and I knew that this was the song for Duo and I. Heero looked at me and nodded his head. He walked off to the school to go get rid of our school records before Relena could follow. Duo ran to me, Relena following. He took my hand as fast as Heero had and started to swing with me. He twirled me around with his finger and wrapped me up when I spun back in. Our eyes locked and I couldn't take them off his. He constantly pushed me out, then pulled me back to him like the night before school had started. He was so warm and soft that night, as he was now. The more he pulled back in, the more I didn't want him to push me back out. When the finale to the song was sounding, he threw me up in the air, caught my hands, and dipped me under his legs. Swiftly, he pulled me back up and placed me in a traditional dip. I looked up at his lips and found a rose between them. With the end of the song, he placed his lips on mine and passed me the rose. When I had them between my teeth he pulled me up and we both took a bow. I guess people were standing around us, and I hadn't paid any attention because I was so into Duo. A sudden blast caught everyone's attention. I swerved my head around and found the 01, 02, and 06 standing. 01 was in action as 02 and 06 stayed in place. Duo and I nodded and ran off to the Gundams. No one would have noticed anyway because everyone else was running for their lives. The other mobile suits from oz were trying frantically to kill off 06 and 02 because of there handy cap of no pilot. Duo was a much faster runner than I was and got ahead of me so far that I lost track. A sudden roar caught my attention and made me forget that Duo was gone. I looked up and saw the school tower falling, strait for me. It was useless, even if I ran at full speed I wouldn't get out of the way in time. I stood there and excepted my fait. To my surprise, 01 twirled around and caught the tower before it fell on me. I was in complete shock. Why would Heero save me?! It was obvious that I was a Gundam pilot and we all had a mission, but we promised the Doctors that if we were in action, and another pilot was about to die, that we wouldn't try to sacrifice ourselves for them. It made sense really. I mean, we all had a mission and there was no use to have two pilots die when there was only going to be one dead in the first place. My heart was pounding when I thought of what Heero had done for me. There was no way for me to get around all the ruble that the tower had caused so Heero let me climb on his mobile suit's hand. I held on for dear life as he set me down by my own mobile suit. I saluted him and crawled in my own. My hand flew over the buttons and switches as the light went on over head. The cockpit door closed and the screen came in color and in perfect view of the battle. I smiled and lifted the suit to get an even better look, face to face with the enemy. A little window appeared at the side of the screen of Duo. He smiled at me with that goofy smirk and started to explain. "Heero told me all about it. Oz had figured out who we are and crashed our dance! Heero managed with a special control system to get our mobile suits here as well. I guess we head over to their base and attack. Heero informed me that the other pilots are there as well. After we defeat the base, we head to space. We'll give you further info later in the fight! Over and out, and good luck," he winked right before his image disappeared. That smile almost melted me again, but I then remembered the battle. I kicked on the boosters and landed right in front of a mobile suit. I smiled and saw the image appear before me of a young oz soldier. "Gundam pilot! Hand over your Gundam or pay the coincidences!" he warned. I smirked and looked back at his screen. "Too bad such a cute soldier has to die," he slightly blushed then took action. However, he was far too late because my mobile suit's arms were holding his shoulders and my knee (which has a light knife feature on it) went threw his cockpit's door. I knew he was dead because of the blood that splattered on his screen that I had first seen him on. The blood didn't last long as the camera went out and my hand sliced upward threw the Gundam. (My right hand on the suit has a "wolverine" like feature on it) A pause and the mobile suit exploded. I concentrated hard and the soul whispered in my ear a thank you. I really don't understand why the souls say thank you, especially the one's of the people I really had killed in the first place. I didn't think over it long as another Mobile suit from Oz attacked me. I snickered and went to work. Duo and Heero had done very well, like me, and killed off the rest. Heero was the first to blast off, Duo followed, and then I chased after them. Heero appeared on my screen and I didn't look at him, just kept looking at the sky ahead of me. "We've changed plans." He announced. I looked up at him, then looked back down, not getting a proper look at his face. I didn't want to anyway. "I'll be heading over to the base, and get rid of it," my eyes started to tear but I forced them back to their rightful place. "When I get there I will inform the other pilots to head on out to space in the three shuttles," I did the mouth quickly. "But that means, two for each shuttle, right? Then someone will have to stay behind! I'll be that someone!" I promised, speeding up as I saw the lights in the sky from the distant battle. "NO!" he screamed. I looked back in shock and waited for his explanation. "You and Duo and the rest will head on off. There is one suit that is already attacking the base and I'm only going to help him get rid of it. We'll share the shuttle. If we all attacked it would be far too easy to capture us in such a small area," I understood what he was saying and bowed at the screen. "I understand, thank you Heero. Good luck," with that the screen disappeared and I looked over at the base. It looked like so much fun to be battling in such and area. Why couldn't I come along!? Then the thought came to me that had come before. Did Heero really care for me and not want to risk me dying? The other battle was fairly small and if this thought was true, then he knew that I could win it with no trouble. However this battle would take a lot longer and it would be a lot harder. I didn't think of it anymore because the base was right in front of me. I swerved down to the shuttles and pulled my Gundam into one of them. I was slightly meticulous about which one I was taking. Seeing the black suit, I traveled on it and the opening shut. Jumping out of the cockpit, I saw a person with a white space suit on. His hair was blonde and eyes bright blue. Damnit! I thought. To be honest, when I saw the black on the mobile suit I thought Duo had taken that shuttle. Oh well, it was always nice to meet new people. "Hurry!" the guy shouted as he tossed me a female suit and helmet. I fit them on the best I could with my dress still on and ran to the operations room. The boy smiled at me and sat down in the left seat as I sat down in the right. "Be sure to buckle up," his voice was so soft and smooth. I smiled back at him and buckled myself in tightly. Seconds later I heard a rumble and we were off. I looked out of the side window and saw Heero's suit battling alongside one that looked light blue. I sighed as the fire burned around us and Heero was out of sight. The g-force was almost worse than when I traveled to earth in the first place. My lips were nearly to my ears as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Before I knew it, the fire stopped burning and the shuttle stopped it's struggle to get out of earth's gravity. All was calm and the boy next to me took off his helmet, so I followed his actions. He breathed slowly and looked back over to me. "Hi, my name is Quatre Raberbra Winner," he bowed his blonde head slightly and looked back up at me with those big blue eyes. "Names Hilde, Hilde Schbeiker," I took his hand and smiled at him. He was so cute, but little kid cute. I don't think I would ever be more than friends with someone like this guy. I unbuckled my seatbelt and let myself float on back to the rest area in the shuttle. Quatre followed and we shut the door behind us. "So where the hell are we heading? You know?" he smiled at me but shivered slightly at my cursing. "I believe the L2 colonies. Some guy named Heero, pilot of 01 told me and Trowa to head out there," I lifted and eyebrow and let my hands slide behind my head as I floated in the 0GS. I smiled at him and answered. "Yeah, well Heero's like that. Tells you only the facts that need to be told. None of that gossip shit," Quatre slightly smiled at me and placed himself in a sitting position. "So who's Trowa?" I asked again, a little more interested. "Oh, he's the pilot to 03. What are you the pilot of?" I looked at him again and smile. "06," I answered plainly. He nodded and looked out to the door. "Do you wish to sleep? Because I can leave you in peace. I know that being a Gundam pilot doesn't give you all the time in the world to sleep and everything--" I stopped him in the middle of his speech by placing my finger on his soft lips. "That's okay. I got plenty of sleep last night and I want to get the time to know someone else my age before I die," This made him smile more and we sat down and started to talk.  
  
"So you're from the Winner family? The Winner family?" I asked in shock as he told me more about his life. "Yes, I used to live in Arabia with my 29 sisters. It's a good life really. I just happened to live on the colonies at the time and that's how I got my Gundam," I giggled and looked at him closer. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. "So what about you?" this made me think. I wasn't really sure about my past and I wasn't going to go and tell anyone about my "gift". "Well." I started nervously; he nodded on encouragingly. "I came from colony L2 as an orphan. To be honest, I don't remember how my parents died or anything. I just remember getting sick from that horrible decease that was running threw the colony at the time," he looked sorrowful and upset that I had been sick. "Oh no! That's horrible! Are you still sick with it? You know that decease can stick with you for up to ten years before you pass away!" the color drained out of his face and he looked like he was about to get sick. I could have had real fun teasing this guy, but I felt sorry for him and answered his questions. "No, Duo Maxwell, pilot of 02 (DeathScythe) saved me when we were both around seven," I answered as the color came back to his face in a red tint. "But how?" "He had the cure with him. He saved most the kids that were about to die with it by stealing some from the hospital," Quatre giggled slightly then looked back up at me. "This Duo sounds a lot like you Hilde. Are you still friends?" I nodded and looked at his baby blue eyes again. They were so light and carefree. He was such a kind person, so kind that you couldn't imagine someone of his sort to be killing one soul after another. "Yes, very close friends," I wasn't even sure what I meant by that. Was I subconsciously telling myself that I had deep feelings for Duo and that we were in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Quatre interrupted my thoughts with his words. "Oh my! Look at the time! We should be getting to the colony in about ten minutes. We need to get up front and turn on the boosters!" he pushed himself over to the door and held it open for me. I smiled and went through, holding the other door open for him. When you're around someone like this, you just have to be kind. He seemed to know what he was doing and flicked on the boosters in the back. I buckled myself in as he did and pulled my helmet back over my head. He turned to me and smiled in a "get ready" sort of way and we shot off to the colonies.  
  
It was pretty silent as we headed into the colonies. No Aries, no Leos, none of that. In fact, Quatre and I saw the other two shuttles. I was relived to find out that there were enough people still alive to fill them in, but still, there was that chance that Heero was dead, and only the other Gundam Pilot was aboard that ship. I wanted the thought out of my head so I spoke to Quatre again. "What's our next mission?" he stalled to think it over. When he finally seemed to have an answer, an image appeared on the screen before us of a hansom man with a silver bird-like mask and long cornsilk colored hair. "I am Special Lieutenant Zechs Merquise. The OZ foundation searched for your permission to enter the colonies but failed to find any," I saw his bright blue eyes through the bird mask. They were so bright, and full of hope that I almost wanted to kill myself for the awful things I've done to people, just because of those eyes. Quatre took notice of my silence and spoke up. "We never made an arrangement with OZ," his voice was so kind and soft that I took my mind off the blessing eyes. Quatre stalled for a second and looked to me for an answer. "This is Mr. Winner! How dare you speak to him in such a way! He is here on business!" Quatre looked as though he was going to pass out from my words. His face went pale and his eyes grew wider. I simply smiled at the Lieutenant on the screen. His face stayed the same, eyes never moving. "Very well Mr. Winner, enter," the screen disappeared and I knew he knew the truth. Right now he would be telling himself "Damn, those are the Gundam pilots! The OZ base was attacked just today and three shuttles left! This can't be a coincidence that three shuttles suddenly show up right after the incident. There is no way, Gundam Pilots!" I gulped at the thought and watched Quatre pull into the colonies. The doors shut behind us and we fell into sudden darkness. I almost wanted it this way, no one can see my tears. As soon as the darkness came, it left with lights shinning directly above us. I squinted and turned my gaze at Quatre. He smiled and pulled his helmet off. I did as he had and we both jumped off the shuttle and looked around. "We can't let them get to our Gundams!" I whispered sharply to him. He nodded and leaned back over to me. "I know. Don't worry, I have a plan, just follow along okay?" I nodded and the three people from the inside control panels came out to check on us. Quatre bowed to them and forced me to do the same. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. I would like my shuttle to be placed at my estate on the colonies," The people nodded and ran to get their gear. "But Quatre! What if they find--" He stopped me by placing his fingers on my lips, as I had earlier. "Don't worry. If they find them, then they'll parish," I was surprised that he said such an up front and honest thing like that. Honesty didn't surprise me, it was just what he had implied in it. His smile covered it up though, so I guess it wouldn't matter. The last thing I remembered from the colonies was my "room". I had never really been outside of it before, and I had never even seen it! This really pissed me off that someone would do that to such a young person. What am I talking about! Young people shouldn't be thinking like that, what the old have to do to the young. I am young, aren't I? But for some reason I feel as though I have lived millions of years, and very tired. "Quatre, where to now?" His eyes shinned blue as he opened the doors and we stepped into the artificial lighting of the colonies. This place looked nothing like earth. No happy blue skies, no starry nights to watch. No birds perched in trees humming in the early mornings, no ocean roaring away and eroding the side of the cliff. This didn't seem right, this was totally fake and I didn't like it. However this was what I was living in, never knowing what I was missing. Then it is a good thing that I never really saw it or else I wouldn't have the strength to come back. "My place." he flagged down a taxi and we drove away to the mansion on the upper side of the colonies. (And when I say upper, I mean it. The mansion was right above us because of the colonies circular shape.) The taxi drove away into the not-so-busy streets and alongside all the happy people there. Now I knew why we wanted to defend it. These people just wanted to get away from oz and Romefeller and everyone else. Quatre stayed optimistic all throughout the drive until we were flipsided of the place we began from. "This--" He pointed out to the huge mansion that stood out from all other buildings in the area. "Is my home," his fingers pointed out the crimson walls and the great windows of stained glass. I ogled over it for a few seconds until his hand lay on my shoulder and led me into the flamboyant house. "Do you have any bags Hilde?" I looked at him as though he was crazy and he seemed to understand. "Don't worry about it," he clapped his hands and two maids came running out. I blinked and watched them peel off my suit. He smiled at me and walked out of the room. Each maid took an arm and led me to one of the guestrooms and further worked at me. "Be gentle with this dress!" I screamed, Duo had given it to me and I wanted to keep it for all time. Then I thought of Heero and how his hands felt around my side with this fabric on. This was so not right! If I couldn't get over one of them then I would probably commit Bigamy! The female maid ripped off my dress, (thankfully it was still in good shape) and measured me all around. I did feel somewhat funny being half- naked and measured. Both ran out of the room, (with my dress I might add), and left me to stand around in my underwear. I sighed and sat down on the soft bed and held my chin up with my hands. A small knock sounded on my door and I yelled out "Come in!" still in the same position. To my surprise, Quatre was on the other side of the door, and blushing wildly. I expected it to be the maids but I didn't mind that much, at all really. "So sorry Hilde, I really didn't mean--" I stopped him and stood up. "No problems. You have 29 sisters, I'm sure this happened many times before. I really don't mind, now what's the problem?" he cleared his throat and his face turned a bit pinker as he shut the door. "We are to meet the other pilots tomorrow outside the public school and discuss the situation. All we needed to know was that we needed to be back in the colonies, and here we are," I nodded my head in conferment. His face turned slowly back into it's original color over time as he got used to my nakedness. A knock on the door sent Quatre jumping in the air. He walked over to it, opened it and walked out. The maids giggled and stepped in looking at me as though I've done something I wasn't supposed to. I rolled my eyes and looked at the fabric they held in their hands. What luck! They had red and black. "I would like, this for a T-top, and these for shorts," they nodded and left the room again, giving me back my gown. I glared at it in awe and sat down on the bed smelling the sent of Duo, (the last person I had danced with). Slyly I caught a whiff of Heero's sent and sighed deeply laying back on the bed and watching the ceiling. Without knowing it I had fallen asleep watching the white walls fall into darkness. I was woken in the early hours of morning the next day by the bright firmament outside my window. Blushing I reached down the grab the clothes the maids left for me and slipped them on. It was great feeling clothes that fit you for a change. They had also brought me a new bra and pair of underwear (Dr. X didn't really like buying feminine things like that for me). This pamperment wasn't my style though, so I waltzed out and down the where I thought the kitchen would be. The rest of the house was just as bright and cheery as my room was and filled with happiness and joy. It almost made me sick, but at the same time filled my own heart with a pounding overwhelment of rapture and bliss. I ached inside from the deprivation of Heero and Duo. Without warning Quatre emerged in front of me and smiled happily. "I, uh.went to check on you and you still weren't dressed so I decided to wait to wake you. "Well what time is it?" I looked around for a clock and found none. "Around ten," I hit my forehead with my palm and then grabbed his wrist. "But Hilde!" he protested. "You still haven't had breakfast yet!" I shook my head and pulled him even further into the streets of colony L2. The sun was shinning through the small skylights that shown from above and around the colonies. Quatre had told me earlier about how the sun rises and falls many times on the colonies, expecting me to know such nonsense. How would I know these facts, let alone see them from my training and everything. When I train, there is no time for anything else, anything. "Quatre, where are we supposed to meet?" I said breathlessly as we stepped off his property line. He thoughts for a second while being pulled off by me. "The public school! That's it!" he announced suddenly while I headed in that direction. "We can use one of my cars you know!" I shook my head while still dragging him. "No, too distracting. Oz would notice us before we would meet!" he made an "Oh" shape with his mouth and ran alongside me. When we got there, Heero, Duo and the other two pilots were standing, waiting for us. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence," Duo claimed, taking his hands out of his pockets. I gave Duo a look to kill then spoke back to him. "How long have you been waiting?" Duo snickered while the others grunted in discust. "About an hour," I turned and looked at Quatre who was cowering away from me. "Baka!" I hissed at him evilly. One of the other Gundam Pilots stepped up; one with slicked back black hair as well as black eyes. "A woman has no right to call a man stupid, nevertheless pilot a Gundam," he looked me strait in the eye as Heero and Duo stepped back. Trowa (assuming that's the other one from what Quatre mentioned) took note of this and stepped back as well. My blood boiled and hatred over took my body. I stepped up to him and looked even closer into his black eyes. "You Misogynist sexist pig! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm a second class citizen! Or can you not understand that! I swear you men don't have any clue what the hell the justice system is!" we were as close as Duo and I the first night we spent with each other. "JUSTICE!" the tone in his voice almost scared me, if I didn't know any better, he was just as pissed off at me as I was at him. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT JUSTICE--" I stopped his yelling and answered him back. "NO! I think you got it mixed up! If you knew what the hell justice was, then you would know that women have the same rights as men, and I could beat your ass in any battle anywhere!" I don't think I should have done this because he seemed as though he was going to explode with anger. I was about to back away, but that would show him that women were weak, scared creatures only put on this earth to serve men, (not that he didn't think that already). Without warning, he punched me in the eye and I fell back onto the ground, only to get back up and give him a bloody nose. After that all hell broke loss and there was no stopping us without force. Another punch to the stomach caused him to cough in pain. He got me back just as well by punching me in the jaw while he was pinned to the ground. I swear if it wasn't for Duo and Quatre, Trowa and Heero would have stood and watched the mortal combat, enjoying it no doubt. "Hilde! Are you okay!?" Duo asked very concerned. I stood and brushed the blood away from my mouth and gave a cold stare at Wufei. "I am a Martyr, I am prepared to die," with that Wufei's breath left him and he cooled himself down. He knew this was our mission, he knew that I was worthy of my Gundam. Heero stepped up and looked at the both of us in shame. "You'll have a shiner for awhile there Hilde," he pointed out, then looked at Wufei. "Ditto to you," Trowa had the same calmness about it and listened to all of us talk. Duo saw the sparks between Wufei and me and handed me a bottle. "Maraschino?" The cheery liquid swirled around inside it as he spun it round and round. I took the bottle and swallowed the sour cheery alcohol to wash away the taste of blood that now stayed bitterly in my mouth. Duo smiled at me and took the bottle back, then handing it to Wufei who said nothing. Quatre just looked around at the two of us and tried to see if we were really fine. "Back to more important matters," Heero announced as I took another swig of the bottle. "We will be attending this school as well as fighting Oz in the outer space. This will be a disguise for us all. If you don't agree, find another option and get caught, otherwise stick with me," drinking some more of the sour liquor, I turned around and looked at Heero, (of course not in the face). "Why do we have to go to school!?" I said in an annoyed, slightly drunk and beat up manner. Heero sighed and handed the question off to Trowa. "She kind of has a point Heero. Why don't we join the Oz solider groups and find out what their planning against us?" Heero shook his head no again. Everyone sighed and listened for the answer. "Too obvious. To have six people march in there and want jobs of soldiers at such young ages after we attacked earth and moved up here? Far too obvious," I nodded and so did Quatre, taking another drink. "What if a two or three join, and the others stay behind?" Quatre asked with his sweet toned voice. Everything kind of begun to spin, but I held my ground. Heero thought about this for a second then nodded. "I'll do it!" Duo and I said at the same time, fighting over the bottle. I must admit that now I feel foolish about that, but I was partly drunken and beat-up anyway. Heero nodded again and stepped up to us. "I will too," Trowa, Wufei and Quatre looked at each other and walked away to get registered. "I'll make up a fake I.D. for both of you. We can't let them know our real names." Duo and I nodded and walked off to get my stuff from Quatre's. It was obvious that Heero had somewhere to be and had his own place planned out. We walked in and up the stairs, took my suitcase of things and walked out of the house again. "Were are you staying Duo?" I asked drunkenly, taking another swig. He giggled and took it back. "You'll see!" it took us awhile to finally get there, but when we did I wasn't surprised. It was around our old ally way. The one were we first met. "Duo, this--this is where we first met!" I put my arms around him and began to get dizzy again. I know I had fainted and I felt him pick my up in his muscular arms. The walk wasn't long and we were soon in the apartment. I could feel a faint blue light shining over the dark room and a small tapping noise. I didn't think anything of it when I heard the talking, of course I didn't understand what they were saying then, but I do now. "She drunk?" "Yup, passed out a while ago. She drank all my Maraschino!" "Poor you," "You have those I.D cards ready yet?" "Almost, have patience," "But--" "Oh wait, that's not in your vocabulary," "Okay! You know what? That one hurt!" "Go away Duo," "Fine then!" I heard a faint door slamming and the tapping of the keyboard. My eyes tried to force themselves open but they refused to listen to me. My body seemed to sink into the soft bed that smelled pleasantly familiar as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning stung my eyes with it's brightness as I looked around the room. How did I get here? Then I remembered the bottle of Maraschino and the headache that was pounding my head. Walking out of the room, still a little dazed from the hangover, I looked around. Duo was sleeping on the chair and Heero was fast asleep on the couch. This almost made me giggle because I've never seen Heero sleep before and he looked the so sweet and innocent while sleeping, yet still holding that still, emotionless face he always wore. His limbs hung over the sides and one leg was propped up on a pillow, lying on his stomach. I guess I giggled a little to loud and he woke up, gun pointing strait at me. "Heero chill! It's me Hilde!" I protested. He let his gun down and put his hand to his forehead. "Time?" I looked over at the kitchen clock and read it. "Eight," he jumped up suddenly and pushed Duo out of the chair. Obviously, he woke stunned and upset. "Damn you!" he screamed pounding the ground. I looked at him funny and he decided to explain. "I was dreaming about this one girl, and--" I held out my hand in disgust. "We all want to know, really we do, but we have to go now," Duo nodded and jumped up. How could they be so awake when they just got up!? I'm not awake until right before I go to bed! God they disgust me. Heero was running around, grabbing a piece of bread to snack on before we left as Duo tried to comb his hair. I quickly glanced in the mirror and checked myself out. I wasn't to bad looking considering I had just woken up. When Duo looked away I stole his brush and swept it swiftly through my own hair then placed it back down before he noticed. I was ready and prepared to go to the school. Heero was done inspecting us and wanted to look us over. This oz thing was really important because if we didn't look the right part they would kick us out then that would lead to the discovery of our identities! He looked over Duo in his black, usual suit and flicked off a few lint balls and hairs off his shoulder. Then he moved on to me and scanned my jeans. Slyly he moved his glare to my shirt and flicked a lint ball off my chest, which made me jump, but he didn't. It was obvious that he didn't care about the whole "she's a girl so that's improper" issue, but.it could also be that he wanted that to happen. I didn't look at his face to see If he was blushing or not because of obvious reasons. With that we ran out of the apartment and down to the Oz training area. Heero handed us our fake id cards and took his own. "I redid our backgrounds, just in case as well. Hilde, you're Nike Phoenix and Duo, you're Vince Queen," Duo seemed to like his fake name, but I liked mine better. "What about you Heero?" he looked over at Duo and held out his ID card for both to see. It read Locke (Loak) Gunsmith. I was really impressed with the name, what thought was put into it. Duo seemed to have none, and mine, mine seemed to have a lot put into it, as much as Heero's. "Like the name dude! I'll trade you," Heero made that motion that he was rolling his eyes, I wouldn't really blame him. "Duo, if you haven't noticed, our pictures are on these, and it's kind of hard to trade," he smiled in that same way that made me feel like a candle melting away on a cold winter's night. Heero looked ahead and motions for us to be on behavior as we walked into the building. The building was cold inside and I didn't want to be in there long, but it seemed as though I had no choice. There were three people inside the office we entered, and one of them was Special lieutenant Zechs Merquise. I gulped and thought for sure that he would know who I was and waited behind "Locke" and "Vince". "What can we do for you?" the blonde haired mask faced man asked the three of us in his deep, husky voice. It was obvious to Heero that Duo and I wouldn't speak anytime soon so he talked to the man instead. "We would like to register," that's all he said, and Lieutenant Zechs seemed to understand. "Names?" we all looked at each other and Heero, excuse me, Locke started us off. "I am Locke Gunsmith," there was a nervous pause and Duo spoke. "I'm Vince Queen, nice ta meetcha!" he held out his hand only for Lieutenant Zechs to look at it. "I am Nike Phoenix," I said nervously as the rest. Lieutenant seemed to recognize me and stood up to take a better look at all of us. "Is this one of the reason's you came to space with Master Winner?" I nodded and showed loyalty to the colonies and Oz by doing so. He still didn't seem to trust me so he walked back around the other side of the desk. "Usually I'm out on a mission or something along those lines, but Mr. Khushrenada gave me a break from all that because of the new, enhanced Mobility Leo," Heero seemed more interested than ever, but kept his same stance and expression, unlike me and Duo. Heero looked up to him and started to ask him a question. "There is a new Leo?" Lieutenant Zechs looked surprised at the question and nodded. "How would a civilian like yourself get a hold of such information?" Heero smirked and answered him back in his monotone voice. "There is something called the News that most people like to keep track of," Lieutenant Zechs seemed very angry at his response, but cooled himself down and handed us the sheets. "Locke", "Vince", and I sat down and started to scribble at the page as we heard Lieutenant talking in the background. But Mr. Khushrenada! I'm getting rather board with this position that you have given me! A faint voice sounded in the background, just loud enough so we could over hear. First you complain about too much work, and now you complain about not enough. Really Zechs, there is no pleasing you. We heard Lieutenant Zechs pound his hand on the table and reply. But sir! Really! What Zechs? You tried your hardest to discover the location of six Gundam pilots and failed. Not even one. You have no authority to demand a different position. My apologies sir. However, I would like to try again with the Enhanced Leo to defeat the Gundams with their next attack! Fine Zechs. You'll be leaving the L2 colonies in a week. Understood? Yes sir. Good, over and out. The man on the other line seemed so calm about everything that he was talking about, while Lieutenant Zechs was so frustrated. Wow, we'll have to spend a whole week with this guy. What a bummer. Duo scratched the last of the paper with his pen, and Heero had already been done, as well as I. "Cadets?" Zechs called from the back room. I gulped as he stomped out and glared at us through his mask. "Are you through?" we all nodded, me a little scared. He grumbled and took the papers from us and logged them into his computer network. "Cadet Phoenix?" I stood and saluted him. "Sir!" "You'll begin training tomorrow." I nodded and stood to the side as still as I could, and for me, that's a hard task. "Cadet Gunsmith?" Heero stood and saluted him as well. "Ditto" "Cadet Queen?" Duo stood and followed Heero and me in our saluting. "Yes sir?!" Zechs grumbled to himself and nodded. Duo understood, or at least I think he did that Zechs meant to same thing for him as for Heero and I. "You'll get your rooms from this gentleman. Remember them well because it's not our job to remind you of your own problems," we nodded and walked off with the other Oz soldier. We left the office and entered the training base. "Don't worry about Lieutenant Zechs. He's just frustrated with Commander Treize Khushrenada," this guy seemed pretty nice, didn't know his name though. The base was surprisingly small. Little buildings (dorms I suppose) were set up along the grounds with people our age walking in and out of them. I took note of this and watched a group laughing and pointing at us. Duo growled and the Soldier looked at him. "Don't worry about them. That's Neekole and his group. They always tease and taunt everyone." Heero said nothing while Duo growled still. I took in a deep sigh and kept walking. I was surprised that the Soldier took us right by the group. I hoped and hoped that we wouldn't be put with Neekole. My hopes were crushed when we saw Neekole walking into his dorm that was set right by ours. "This is your dorm cadets," he said kindly and opened it. There was a common room in the middle, and in the back, we could see two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. "I know it's small, but you'll have to do. This is the biggest room we have available for you. Later you might enhance to a larger area with the commanders," we all walked in and switched on the lights. "You have permission to socialize before tomorrow. We at Oz think it's important to make 'friends' because we all need trust in each other," I smiled at him and he sort of blushed. This guy wasn't any older than we were, but he was obviously in a higher ranking. "And by the way, I'm Commander Trystan Kincaid. If you need anything, don't hesitate," he bowed and shut the door behind him and let us settle in. "Bull shit, We at Oz think it's important to make "friends"," Duo mocked. I almost wanted to slap him because Commander Kincaid was so kind and friendly, but I then thought better of it. Heero snorted and brought his luggage to one of the back rooms. "I want a room!" Duo grunted. I growled and looked at him as though he was crazy. Heero came out of the room and looked at us both. "Well Vince, I'm sure Nike would just love to share it with you. Like you did back on earth," Duo growled even more and attacked him. I was so pissed off at the two that I threw my luggage on the couch and stomped out of the dorm. I know both of them were looking at the door, where I had exited. A gentle breeze picked up my soft hair and made it flutter around my eyes. I didn't mind because it was better than listening to Duo and Heero going at it. "So. Cadet," I looked over and saw Neekole leaning up against the wall next to me. "What do you want?" I hissed, looking back out at the bright blue sky. He chuckled and pulled himself off the wall, now looking at me strait in the eye. "So what's your name, Cadet?" I growled and let my arms fall to my side as my back came closer to the wall than even I thought it could. Neekole moved closer and trapped me in his arms, both hands on the wall beside me. "Nike Phoenix. Do you mind? And don't call me Cadet," I couldn't tell him anymore, he would start to wonder about me. Although it seemed as though he was doing that already. "Yes I do mind, Cadet. Aren't you lucky to have me, Neekole, as a fellow Cadet?" I growled and pushed him away by the chest, but to my surprise, he didn't budge. "Would you get away from me, or else I'll have to use force," I closed my eyes and folded my arms. I could feel his hot breath caress my cheeks now I a didn't dare open my eyes until it grew moist. "I warned you," our eyes locked. "Oh dear, or you'll have to use force? Are you going to slap me or something?" he snickered at his joke and watched my motionless face. A sudden crash of a door sounded and we both looked to our right to see Duo looking around frantically. When he caught a glimpse of Neekole and his flirting tactics, he ran over to us. "What the hell are you doing man!?" he demanded, seeing how pissed I was and not wanting to be in this situation. "Do you mind helping me here Vince?" I begged as Neekole smirked with anger. Vince nodded and flung Neekole's arms away from me. He growled and looked at the two of us entering our dorm again. "Thanx," I whispered as he shut the door. "No problem babe. That sleeve Neekole better keep his hands off you," I giggled and grabbed my bag, then looked around at the two bedrooms. "Oh, that. Well me and Heero talk, well.mainly I talked and we decided, or I decided that you'll be sharing a room with Heero and I'll have the other. This way you won't have to listen to me and him fight all night about who gets what side of the bed and stuff," I giggled slightly again and sighed. At least this was better than sleeping on the short couch. It was more of a love seat for one. A knock on the door caused me and Duo to jump in the air five feet when Heero walked out of "our" room and opened it with caution. "Ah, Cadet Gunsmith. You and the other two Cadets are to come to the fitting office at once to get your uniforms," it was Commander Trystan Kincaid. I waved at him happily and he blushed again, walking away to the next set of new cadets. "Then let's go!" I chimed and took Duo and Heero's hands. Heero stumbled stiffly as I refused to let go of his hand while Duo jogged along with us. The office wasn't too far off of the dorms. We entered and walked up to the woman at the desk. "I'm Commander Rhiamon Chevalier!" I smiled, waved and let Heero and Duo's hand go. "I'm Cadet Nike Phoenix, this is Cadet Vince Queen, and this is Locke Gunsmith," we all bowed at her as she tapped at the computer's screen. "Newbies! Oh, what a shinner you got there!" we all looked at each other, me and Heero still not looking at each other in the face, and then looked back at Commander Rhiamon. I then remembered my little fight with Wufie and looked away. "Let's see, back here please," she took out a clipboard and waltzed off into the back room. We followed her and looked around at the bright office. Oz seemed like such a dark and hateful corporation, but this base made me almost like it. She waved out her hand for us to stand on the three stoles in the middle of the room. We did this and waited for the next thing. Three soldiers came out and measured us the same way Quatre's maids had done to me. They scribbled down notes into their little books, ran off to the small clothing department in the back, and came back with three uniforms for each of us. One lady gave the largest one to Duo, and the second girl gave the middle sized one to Heero. Then the man who measured me handed me the smallest and slightly different female uniform to me. We all held them up and inspected them closely. The three people left and only Heero, Duo, Commander Rhiamon and I were left. "This is a coeducation base. Strip and try them on. I'll be back in a few to see the results," I didn't mind this much, if it was only Heero and I because I know Heero would respect me and not look over. The only one I was worried about was Duo, which is understandable. We stripped and I made sure that Duo wouldn't look over. The suit was very complicated and made me sick to wear. "Locke, Vince, I can't wear this. I think I'll kill myself!" I argued still trying to put my shirt on that was a bit too small. The uniforms were mainly red with a lot of decoration to them. The female's had black pants and a white, sleeveless undershirt. As well as a crimson red jacket with gold lining. When Heero and Duo were done I looked over their uniforms. The men's had white pants and a black under shirt with sleeves. They had the same jacket with gold wiring as mine though, so I didn't feel so left out. Right now I did however, because I still hadn't managed to get the white undershirt on. Duo took notice of this and looked over at me and my semi- bare chest. "I can help you into that," a wild smirk ran across his face as I grunted in disgust. I had gotten my arms through the sleeves, but still couldn't get it to go down over my chest. Duo stepped forward but Heero stepped out in front of him to stop his destination. "You'll take advantage of the situation," the plain and dull voice sounded as Duo stepped back up on his stool. Heero surprised me again by walking over to me. I gulped and looked down as he grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it down to my stomach. He was gentle and didn't take advantage of it like Duo would have. I sighed and thanked him only to get no reply. Officer Rhiamon walked in and watched me try to get the jacket on. "I see it fits perfectly!" she clapped and inspected me closer. "Um, actually it hurts like hell. I had to get Locke to help me pull it over my head," she smiled at "Locke" and looked back at me. "Well that's how their supposed to fit. Don't worry, all the other women suffer through it too, and once you wash them it's easier to pull down. I especially feel sorry for the big breasted type like yourself!" she put her hands to her hips as I blushed a violet color and buttoned up my jacket. "What are you? A C cup? I really should pull some strings for girls like you. Damn that Khushrenada!" I was so embarrassed that I felt like fainting and I'm sure any normal girl in the same situation would have, but I was trained specially. "Yeah well, with beauty comes with suffering. And this is an Oz base so we all have to suffer. No pain no gain right?" Commander Rhiamon smiled and signaled us to step down. We did so and walked back to the main office with our old clothes in hand. "Good! You're all ready for tomorrow! I hope it all goes well cadets!" she saluted us and sat back down. Heero, Duo and I walked out of the office and back up to our dorm. Heero opened the door, (he was the one with the key) while Duo and I waited. Unfortunately Neekole was standing beside me and made me wish I hadn't unbuttoned my jacket. "You look even better with that uniform on," I turned to him, looked him strait in the face then punched him in the eye. I didn't even look back to see the reaction. Just stepped into the dorm and closed the door behind me. Once it was shut, Duo burst into laughter and Heero sat down on the one- person love seat. "Hi-Hilde! That was so funny! Ahahah!" he rolled on the ground in fits of laughter as I sat on the one-person love seat's arm. "It wasn't that funny," I insisted watch Duo rolling on the ground. I started to giggle at him. "Okay, maybe it was funny!" I began to laugh like Duo was and fell over onto Heero. "Oops, s-sorry!" Duo and I giggled more as Heero placed his hand to his forehead with me still sitting in his lap. After about five minutes our roaring ceased and stomach ached in pain. I was still in Heero's lap and surprised that he hadn't moved me yet. My hands went behind my head as I took full advantage of the situation and fell back, letting my head fall on the other armrest. "Isn't there something important you should be working on Heero, so you can leave us out like always," Duo asked, breaking the silence yet again. Heero sighed and shook his head. "No, there is nothing to do until we get more information. That's why we're here, information," Duo nodded and stood up to stretch out his arms. "Man I'm hungry! Anyone want some food?" I shouted yes and Heero just nodded. Duo waltzed over to the mini fridge that was placed in the "kitchen", I still don't think you could call that a kitchen. The only things it had in it were a mini fridge and a sink. That's it! "No food!" Duo screeched. "Duo, check that paper stuck on the fridge," Heero insisted. Duo nodded and looked down on it. "Breakfast will be served at seven o'clock every morning till eight thirty A.M.. Lunch will be served at twelve o'clock till two thirty P.M. and Dinner is from six till eight P.M.," Duo scratched his head and looked over at us. "Then what the hell is this for?!" he pointed at the fridge. "Gimmy that Duo!" he tossed the paper at me in a ball so I had to unfold it. "Fine print dumb ass!" I cleared my throat and looked back down at the paper. "The mini-refrigerator is there for your own pleasure and to keep goods in such a soda and anything left over from any of the meals." Duo grunted at the end of the sentence and glanced at the clock. "It's almost six. Let's go," both Heero and I agreed. I had a little trouble because my feet were up on the armrest. He picked me up in his arms like a baby and set my feet down first. I smiled at him and buttoned up my jacket to leave. The mess hall wasn't to far away and crowds of people were already entering it. "Duo!" I stopped him and looked in his purple eyes. He looked around and then back at me. "Money!" he slapped his forehead then took my shoulders into his hands. "No need babe. I read all the large print on that paper and it said the meals were on the house," I sighed and kept walking with Heero and Duo. On the way in we saw Neekole and his friends whispering about us. The only reason they were laughing at us before was because of our clothes, but now that we were wearing "decent" clothing they had nothing to laugh about. The lines were long for the food but that was okay because we didn't have to pay for it. I got a hamburger and fries; Duo got the same. Heero however, got a Japanese dish with noodles and everything else that comes with ramen. To our discovery, we had to sit at the tables with our dorm neighbors. Duo and I grunted and Heero did nothing as we walked up to Neekole. The more I saw him the more I wanted to punch his face in. Of course, the only seats left were next to Neekole and friends. Although I didn't want to sit there, it looked like I had no choice. "So, Phoenix, nice shirt you have there," I smiled dully and took a bite of my french-fry. "So, Neekole, that's a nice black eye you have there," he growled and ate some more of his rice while Duo and I snickered. Heero stubbornly took quick bites of his meal with chopsticks. He was rather good at it, but it wasn't surprising because he is Japanese. "Neekole, who would ever give you that black eye?" this time I sipped my soda and watched for his reply. "I don't think I can remember. But you should talk! Who gave you yours? One of you're little boyfriends?" this pissed me off more than I think I've ever been. Heero ignored the comment but Duo and I couldn't. We both stood and glared at him evilly. "Awe, trying to defend your Mormon ways?" Duo couldn't take it anymore and swung his fist at Neekole's face. Fortunately, Duo and Heero were on the other side of the table of Neekole and I so I could catch Duo fist. "No Vince, we'll get in more trouble," Neekole smiled widely as we sat back down and ate without a word. At eight we walked back in darkness to our dorm. Neekole had left before us, fortunately and there wasn't any sign of him when we entered our dorm. Duo switched on the light that stung our eyes with suffusing light. I went to the min-fridge and plopped my soda in while Duo stretched like a cat and went to his room for the night. Heero was already in our room and working on the computer. The faint blue light reached my eyes as I yawned and stepped in. There was no desk in the room so he had to sit on the bed with his laptop. "I thought you said there was no work to be done," my question reached his ear as I sat down next to him and watched him type away at the keyboard. I lay my head back down on the pillow on the outside of the bed. Now Heero was stuck and couldn't get out unless he walked over me. He didn't seem to mind. "There is always work to be done Hilde," I sighed and rolled over to watch the words flow across the screen. He was a fast typer and would beat me any day. "Whatever you say, Heero." I said in a yawn and watched the screen more closely to see what he was writing. "What are yah working on?" I let my hands fall under my head in a slight prop. My eyes started to flutter shut and I soon heard Heero's words. "I'm working on." he stalled and the typing quickened. "On a way to get Oz's information to always flow to my computer even after we leave the base," my eyes open slowly to see if he was telling the truth. It wouldn't matter though because my vision was blurred and sleep was over taking my body. "That's interesting," My eyes were closed and mind slightly wandering around. I could feel Heero shuffle around and look at me. "Not nearly as interesting as you," this caused me to open my eyes, but I couldn't see anything because Heero's lips were now at mine. With out hesitation I replied with the kiss by opening my mouth a little wider. We now played with each other's tongues and the kiss deepened itself. I could feel his hands wander around to my back as he pulled up my shirt that came off a lot easier than it went on. My hands were just as playful and I tugged his black one off and over his head. I was really starting to enjoy this but hoped that Duo wouldn't find out. I never thought I would see this side of Heero anytime soon but I guess I was wrong. With ease, he planted us both down onto the bed and undid my bra. He had the same gentleness that he had before when he helped put on my shirt when he pulled my black pants off my legs. The more involved we got with each other the more it seemed too good to be true, but I didn't care. Leaning down, he snapped by panties with his teeth and kissed my stomach all the way up my chest to my lips. Just as he pulled away to take a look at me I opened my eyes and saw the faint blue light coming from his computer across from me. Damn it all to hell, a dream. I had fallen asleep! I grumbled and sat up. Heero hadn't moved but noticed I was waking. "You were moving a lot in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" his voice so dull and deep. I almost laughed but held it back as I looked at the clock on his computer. Twelve O'clock, damn. "You'd be surprised," I answered looking at the screen, more awake than ever. "Oh?" I nodded and watched the screen more. "What are you working on?" I asked just like in my dream, or had I really said that? "I'm working on." he stalled and the typing quickened. "On a way to get Oz's information to always flow to my computer even after we leave the base," I gulped and stood up suddenly. "I think I'll go finish my soda. I'll be back," as soon as I got out of the room I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands. Get a HOLD of yourself Hilde. Either you like one or the other! Now you have a "dream" about one? God what is happening to you!? I pounded my fist into the ground. A nearly silent hum was coming from Duo's room that made me sit up. I tiptoed into his doorway and watched him sit on his bed and hum along to whatever was in his C.D. player. "I feel your love reflection!" I giggled to myself as the words spilled out of his mouth. "Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni egaite harukana Never Ending Story!" I snickered to myself walking into his room and sitting down on his bed. "Kanashimi [Kanji: Zetsubou] mo itami [Kanji: kizuato--" he stopped suddenly and looked up at me. I could tell he was blushing by the way he moved around to turn off his C.D. player. "Konnichi wa Duo-san," I teased. "Gomen Nasite!" he giggled to himself and turned on the light. "Nani! I like that song!" I giggled more and fell over onto my back. "I didn't know you knew Japanese!" I sighed and looked over at him. "I know some," he smiled back at me in that same way that made me melt into the bed even more. He knew I was enjoying his smile so he lay back next to me with his arms behind his head. "You like that song?" he asked suddenly, always breaking the damned silence. "Hai!" this made us laugh more, then I guess we both remembered the first night and the "giggling" issue and laughed more. I then yawned and that got us going more and more. "That reminds me!" Duo spoke up; I turned to him to see what reminded him. "Is your leg okay now?" to be honest a forgot about my leg. I guess it healed because I haden't been paying attention to it and the splint was taken off awhile ago. "Yeah, thanx to you," we both smiled and our faces grew closer by the second. A smirk planted across his face as did mine. "This time the kiss will be out of the pure pleasure of it," Duo reassured, eyes closing. Our lips nearly met when the dull, quiet chime of Heero's computer sounded. I opened my eyes and looked sadly into the amethyst eyes that stare strait back in mine. "I should go to bed now Duo," he grunted a sigh and placed his headphones back over his head and turned it on. "Night Duo," I blew a kiss in his direction, and he pretended to catch it and kiss the air wildly. I picked up the pillow that was lying next to the door and tossed it at the air Duo was making out with. I could hear him laugh as Heero's computer's blue light faded and left me in complete darkness. Without hitting anything, I walking into the room and saw a shape on the side of the bed Heero was sitting in before. "Good night Heero," I whispered as I crawled in. "Night," came his answer. Oh yeah, he was too good to give me the full answer of "Good Night" back, prick. "What an ass!" I said above a whisper. I could feel Heero move his head to look at me. "What are you talking about?" I folded my arms over my chest and leaned my head over to answer. "You're an ass Heero! Just saying "night," what a prick!" he sighed deeply and leaned closer to me. My heart beat faster and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Good-night-Hilde." I nodded my head in appeasement and turned over in the other direction. "You never told me what you were dreaming about. Did it have anything to do with Oz? It could be a sign," I was surprised really; that he would believe that it could be a sign. My blood rushed to my head and I didn't know what to say. "It was nothing," Heero wouldn't take this as an answer. "I had to of been something," still that monotone, deep voice. "It said it was nothing!" I said in a hoarse whisper. Heero turned over his whole body, not just his head over to me. "Was I in it?" I didn't want to look back over to him because I was afraid he would be able to see the red on my face glow through the darkness of the dorm's room, but I did anyway. "You can say that. Just forget about it okay?" "Was Duo?" "No, just forget about it, it was nothing," he grunted and turned back over on his back. I sighed a silent relief and rolled onto my stomach. Hopefully, I wouldn't have another dream.  
  
The morning alarm woke Heero and me at the same time. It sounded about three times then faded away. I grumbled and opened my eyes to see Heero just waking up with his arms above his head and feet spread around the bed. He looked over at me and saw that my arms were under my head and I was laying on my stomach, legs the same as his. "Damn alarm," I mumbled sitting up in the bed. I looked over to the clock and read Five thirty. I then yawned loudly and jumped off the bed. I was still in my uniform and Heero was too. "I'm taking and shower and if you want one you'll just have to wait!" what can I say, I'm not a very good morning person. On my way to the bathroom, I heard Duo yawn loudly. I giggled and shut the door to the bathroom. It wasn't even light out and we already had to wake up. Showers usually wake me up so it wouldn't be a problem. I peeled off my pants and sleeveless T-shirt, then threw off the rest. Turning on the faucet; I ducked into the warm water. If anything, this would make me more tired than before. The water rushed over my head and made my dark blue hair fall over to my face. The room was steaming and I heard a knock on the door. "WHAT!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Hilde! I got to pee!" I heard Duo's muffled voice say in pain. "You can wait!" "No I can't! Trust me!" I grumbled and rolled my eyes. It couldn't hurt to let him in just to pee, right? Right? "Fine, come in," he sighed happily and burst through the door that sent cold air rushing in through the top of the shower doors. I shivered and held myself in my arms. "Shut the door damn'it! It's cold!" he did so and waltzed over to the toilet. I wouldn't let myself listen to him pee because it just isn't right, so I only paid attention to the soap that was in my hand. Soon after I heard a flush and Duo walking to the door. "Thanx Hild! Greatly appreciated!" I sighed in a laugh and finished with the showering. After I washed off all the soapsuds, I turned the faucet off and stood there for a second to think. My towel was hanging on the rack on the wall beside the shower so I stuck my hand out to get it. Quickly I wrapped myself up because the steamy air was now filtering and the coldness from outside was spilling in from under the door. I shivered and pulled on my clothes. I had everything on except my upper torso. I didn't want to do this, but I had to if I wanted to walk into class with my chest covered. So I walked out the door and looked around for Duo or Heero. I saw Heero first, buttoning up his jacket. "Heero," he looked both directions this caught a glimpse of me. "Hold on," he said finishing buttoning up his shirt. Right after he walked over to me and pulled the shirt over my head and down to my stomach. I guess Duo saw this and stomped over. "Why do you always get to do that!?" he demanded. Heero shrugged and walked off to grab whatever else he needed. "Because you would do more than pull it over my chest," I answered buttoning up my jacket. "How would you know unless you let me try!" I breathed in deeply and pulled out my hair brush. "Next time!" Duo hair was all braided and uniform completely on. "Wow Duo, your ready? That's so odd!" he threw his hand at his chest and pretended to be very offended by the comment. "Right to the heart Hild!" I smacked him on the shoulder and looked more closely in the mirror at my black eye. "How long do yah think it'll stay like that?" I asked him right as Heero showed up behind us. "With the forced jab from Wufie, I'd say at the most another week," I forced a laugh and smoothed back my hair with my hand. "Ready?" Duo and Heero nodded. We all headed off for our first days of class. They weren't that bad. First we had to take math, (something I'm extremely bad at) and no surprise Heero passed with flying colors and Duo failed as well. The class after that was Mobile suit simulation which all of us did very well in. Another class we had to take was fencing then war tactics. Each class wiped us out even more than training in a Gundam. Now I felt like I was the one who's soul was meant to be freed. I could do that if I wanted to, take my own life. I don't know why I would do that but it was a very simple thing to do. I could also direct life energy into something if needed, but I have no clue why I would need that. Heero Duo and I spilled into the dorm after dinner. Duo draped himself across the one-person loveseat and I say on the armchair. Heero however stood and leaned against a wall. There was silence in the room for awhile until we all noticed a small blinking noise by the "kitchen" counter. Heero pulled himself off the wall and walked over to the beeping red light. There was a sort of answering machine hooked onto the wall so Heero pushed the button. "Officers Phoenix, Queen and Gunsmith, call the main office as soon as possible. There is a message for you left by civilians," the voice of Commander Trystan Kincaid said. I smiled and looked up at Duo. He smiled and looked back down at me. "This is Cadet Locke Gunsmith, ready for my message," Heero said in a slight echo from the kitchen. Duo and I sat up to look at him. "Are Cadet's Nike Phoenix and Vince Queen aware that you are taking the message for them?" Duo and I let our heads fall back on the cushion and listened into the conversation. "Yes sir," Heero's deep voice answered. "Very well then Cadet, dial 195-354," Heero nodded and pressed to buttons on the number pad as soon as Commander Trystan's voice faded. "So, Nike, Locke, Vince. Everyone needs to meet you tomorrow at nine o'clock at the Winner mansion. We need to talk about things," Trowa's voice announced, then faded in with the voice that said "End of Message," "Heero, how did Trowa know our names?" I asked, yawning and looking up. Heero looked over at the two of us to answer. "I e-mailed him. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed," He stalked off to our room without another word. I sighed and pulled myself up from the chair. "I better go to bed now Duo. See you in the morning," he smiled and turned out the light as I crawled into bed across from Heero. His stiffness was unnatural. It was nothing like how he was sleeping when he was on the couch. Maybe he didn't want to get too comfortable with me in the bed. My head was spinning in sleep and I threw my arms under my head and let my mind drift into the night.  
  
I felt unusually warm. The heat seeping into my skin didn't feel right in the morning hours. It was unnatural even with the blankets on. I dared to open my eyes and found myself staring out at the clock. It seemed natural enough, until I let my eyes wander to my stomach where most of the heat was coming from. I saw another person's arm; it was Heero's. I gulped but didn't want him to wake. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just him who was cuddling, I was too. Our hands were linked and my legs were entwined with his. For some reason, I didn't want him to wake up and feel embarrassed, so I pretended to be asleep. Sleep soon took over my body again and my mind went blank. I slept for another good three or four hours. A sudden crash sounded and both Heero and I sat strait up in the bed. I was gasping for air and his gun was pointed at the door. To imagine he would sleep with his gun. After I figured that out though, I was sort of relieved, remembering another thing from my previous awakening that I had felt besides heat. Silence fell and the crashing noise ceased. "Maybe they discovered us Heero," I whispered in his ear as his gun still point in the direction of the door. His breathing quickened itself and I could fell the heat generating off of him as I moved closer. I have to admit I was partly frightened at the fact that Oz could have found out about us and simply kill us, with out mobile suits. I crawled behind Heero on my knees and let my hands fall on his shoulders. He twitched for a second and I knew he wanted my hands to be there by the way he rested his shoulders after contact. Out of nowhere the door started to creak open, letting a dull, pale light fall into the darkened room. We both started to see a hand and Heero's set his finger on the trigger. I gulped in air quietly and waited behind Heero. Another thing I should admit was that I got a little to close to him when I cowered away. My chest was pulled up against his back and my legs were on either side of him. Again, he didn't seem to care, or was it that he just didn't mind. Either way it wouldn't matter because the door open a little more and in popped the head of Duo Maxwell. Heero let his arm fall and I took a pillow and chucked it at Duo's head. "BAKA!" I screeched, tossing another pillow at his head. This time he ducked and caught it. "What!?" Heero grunted and looked over at the clock. Thank god, we didn't wake up with our arms around each other. I don't know what I would have done then. "Duo! We were sleeping! We thought you were oz or something!" I hissed above a whisper. He looked sheepish but didn't answer. "Don't worry about it Hilde. It's almost time to wake up anyway," Heero's voice showed no emotion but I could tell he was pissed about something other than having to pull out his gun. Maybe, he was dreaming about me. When I crawled behind him, he was breathing faster than when I had before. That would be the only way to explain it. He did like me. Great, I have pulled myself into a love triangle without even knowing it. Duo walked into the room deeper and sat on the bed next to me. Slyly he put his arm around me and began to apologize. I grunted in disgust again and stood up. "Duo! Damnit! I don't care if it's 4:50 in the morning or not! I don't want to be waken up until I absolutely have too! I get grumpy otherwise! And you don't want to see me grumpy, do you?!" Heero sighed, took his clothes, and walked out of the room to leave me here to yell at Duo. "Will you please remember to have the courtesy to not wake me up whether it be five minutes prior, or ten minutes!" he started to cower to the door, but I wasn't going to let him leave. "I don't THINK so mister. You stay put! Understand! I'm not through with you yet!" So I stood there for ten minutes yelling my head off at Duo. Today wasn't a good day for me, bring woken up like that and everything. Eventually Heero opened the door and pointed at the clock. It read 5:05 A.M. I guess is was time to get ready. "May I be excused now?" Duo complained with his hand under his chin. I mumbled and shoed him off.  
  
The rest of the day had gone as I said it would. Horrible, for me and the people who had to suffer my yelling. Mobile Suit simulation class was the only fun one. All the students and staff stood in awe at our battling skill and techniques. The teacher (Commander Trystan Kincaid) said that we might be set up to a higher ranking. That was about the only good thing about that day. I remember all the students starring at us in awe, and whispering things about the probability of us being Gundam Pilots sense our friend turned out to be one. Commander Trystan told them to hush, but I saw the look on his face when we passed all the tests in flying colors. Another thing was that Neekole (now Commander Neekole) got to graduate to the level of Commander and work with the mobile dolls! Prick. THEN after school, we had permission to leave the campus to go to the Winner Mansion. And plus, the only thing we really talking about was the position of our Gundams. Trowa had said that it was fine for us to stay low and not use our Gundams as long as Heero kept getting information. Then Heero asked where his Gundam was being stored and Quatre told him it was being stored in the Winner Family's port. This made all of us uncomfortable but what could we do about it? We went home, slept, and got up the next morning to do the same thing. I had asked Heero about all the information he had gotten, but he didn't reply. Duo on the other hand, didn't want his Gundam to be stored in a place like the Winner Port and moved it. Of course Heero and I warned him, but no. He didn't listen. Smart boy that Duo Maxwell, got himself caught. "Duo are you insane!?" I screamed at him as he jumped in. I smirked and looked back at me. "You know it!" I grumbled and ran to my own Gundam when Heero held me back with his hand on my shoulder. I understood what he was saying, better one of us get caught then three. Of course once he got out there the Mobile Dolls that Oz had recently developed attacked at once and now they had a better location estimation on where the other Gundams were hiding, the fool. It was about two weeks into the school and Heero was pacing around the room. Today was on of the one off days out of two that we got everyone two weeks. "At least Duo destroyed a fourth of their army, by himself!" I tried to get him to relax but it wasn't working. That wasn't the only thing he was worried about. Oz had started to suspect us sense Duo had been found out as a Gundam pilot. Clue one, then clue two was our skills, they were too good. We would eventually get caught, but we didn't have enough information for that yet. Damn that Duo Maxwell. "Damn it all to Hell," I heard him mumble, still pacing in front of the one person loveseat I was set in. Then an idea popped into my head. "Heero?" he turned around and looked at me, not at my face but the rest of me. "You know what you need?" I shrugged and went to the pacing again. "You need to relax. Let me help you with that," he stopped suddenly and turned to me. "How?" his deep voice asked in a shocking tone. "Sit right here," I pointed between my legs and at the foot of the one-person love seat. He still stayed in that same position so I guess I would have to convince him. "I'm NOT going to bite! Don't you have ANY trust in me? For god's sake! We've slept in the same bed together! Don't you think if I was going to kill you I would have done it then!?" I could here him exhale deeply and sit where I told him to. "Good," I smiled and placed my hands on his shoulder, which made him flinch quickly. The shirt was getting in my way, so I had to say it. "Shirt, off, now," with slight hesitation he pulled the green shirt over his head and threw it over to his side. Now I could really work. His skin was so soft and smooth. I knew he was muscular, but WOW. This was going to be easy. I let my hands fall on his shoulders once more and let thumbs move in small circles as my fingers kneaded the other side of his shoulder. I was surprised at his willingness of this whole thing; Heero wasn't the kind of person you would think to be tolerant of something like this. My hands soon ventured on to his middle back. His breath was growing a little faster and I could feel the heat generating off his body like before when Duo had woken us both up from "cuddling". The tension in his back soon started to lift and I could feel him relax under my kneading hands. My breath was starting to get quicker as well and from his experience and such, I knew he could tell. He also knew I could tell he was getting nervous but we both didn't care. Slowly I let my hands reach his lower back and grab the sides of his waist. This made him jump slightly but then lean back in relaxation. My insides churned and gurgled in a nauseous way that I liked. It was that damned feeling. The feeling that I was going to puke, and the heat rush that filled my head, although in some odd way I liked it. I suppose my hands we kneading the area to long and I felt Heero's right hand fall onto mine. With ease he trailed it up his own back and placed it on his chest. I got it. We both got it, and wanted it, bad. Sweat now slightly covered his body giving it a saucy glare that attracts you more to a person. How could I get this personal with someone who's face I haven't even seen!? It was absurd, but great. My fingers glided easily over his neck and down to his collarbone. I don't know why, but I let my face fall forward and hit his shoulder. He didn't mind, to my relief so I kept going. As playful as my hands were, I let them fall onto his abs and rub through the ripples of his six-pack. His right hand ventured up and stayed holding my head on his shoulder. Oh yeah, he wanted it just as bad as I did. He breathed in and sighed out heavily and nervously. We where both shaking but neither of us noticed it. I gulped in and let my hands fall further down to his lower areas. He pulled his knees up so his feet were balanced on the ground once again to let me work easily. Both hands rolled onto his right upper thigh and kneaded the inner side of it. The muscles tightened but released themselves in pleasure. The heat of the moment left me not breathing for a second, but then I remembered about that and exhaled. Right as my hands crossed over to the other leg Heero's hands shot up and grabbed my neck. I wasn't sure what to think of it at first, but then he pulled me down and kissed me. By this time, he now had me pried down to the one-person loveseat and ventured the rest of my body with his hands. I smiled through the kiss and let my hands do the same. This time I was glad it wasn't a dream. My shirt was being pulled off, bra being undone. We still hadn't caught each other's faces but that didn't matter at the moment. He kissed me again and let his tongue flow down my neck until it met my breasts. With all the skill he had, he sucked on my nipple and let his hands grace the rest of my body. Most people would describe this kind of thing as "so right", but I felt like I was being bad for doing this at such a young age, but maybe that's why it felt so good. My heart was pounding faster and faster the further down his tongue ventured. I held onto the sides of the cushion when he met his target and closed my eyes in the pleasure. Now more than ever, I wished that I could see his face, but that was the whole mystery of it all. When he stopped I got more nervous, but only his mouth stopped. His waist met mine and so did our cheeks. I held onto the back of his head while he worked. He was very skilled, in more than just fighting and I liked that in a man. However, I wandered as he moved faster, how he could be so damned good and never met a girl in his life besides me and that damned Relena. Oh no, my thoughts came back to Relena. It didn't matter though, because look who was with him now. He stopped and let himself fall on top of me in exhaustion. Both of us panted and clung onto each other as though we were each other's lifelines. I liked being with Heero, a lot. Everything about him I liked. Everything. And the whole "not seeing his face" issue didn't matter. Whether he was ugly or handsome, it didn't matter. It was late in the night, and we both fell asleep. The blanket that was lying on the backside of the one-person loveseat now covered our bare bodies in the coldness of the night. In the morning, we woke almost at the same time. Our bodies both generating enough heat to power a mobile suit for days. I kissed the side of his cheek, and felt a slight smile tug his face. Our lips met again and so did our tongues. Before we got involved with each other again, there was a beeping noise coming from the "kitchen". Heero lifted himself off me and placed the blanket over my body as though tucking me in. I watched him press the button on the machine and listened carefully. "Cadets Phoenix and Gunsmith," Heero looked really interested in what he was saying because he didn't make any attempt to look back at me. "Lieutenant Noin would like to see you in the office about your "friend" once you wake. Over and out," Heero grunted and walked off to our room. I pulled the blanket up closer to my face and smelled in the sent of Heero. It was so boyish and delightful that I could have fallen back asleep. I heard him walk back to me and toss my clothes on me. I opened my eyes and saw him bend down to get his own. He did have a nice ass. Once he moved I threw the blanket off and dressed myself. "We're leaving for the Winner Port. Pack your things," I ran to our room and grabbed my suitcase. "Fine then," Slickly, I ran into Duo's room and grabbed his things. Was it wrong for me to think of him after what we had done? Heero walked out to the living room and called for me. "Coming!" I said in a singsong voice. Without hesitation he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. A gentle breeze tugged at my limp hair and made my insides stir again. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Neekole demanded. I turned to him and punched him in the gut. He coughed and coughed, begging for air but we didn't stay long enough to find out if he survived. "H-Heero!" I panted as we ran. "What about the information?!" the running quickened and my breath was taken out of me. "Have enough," I nodded and we ran fast, if possible. The gate was only a few feet away and if we kept us the pace, we would get there in no time. Unfortunately, a lady stood before us. "Cadet Phoenix and Gunsmith, halt!" she demanded. I knew in the pit of my stomach that this was Lieutenant Noin, and she had figured us out. Luckily, Heero was a fast thinker and ran past her, hand in mine. "GET THOSE GUNDAM PILOTS!" she screamed from behind us. No one would catch us now because we were in the city at a rush hour. Cars and people stopped to watch us run to fast to the Winner Port. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life but we made it and that's what matters. My Gundam was in perfect shape and ready to handle. I jumped in, threw my suitcase behind the seat, and started her up. The other three Gundam pilots had started theirs and were ready to go. We left the port with many Oz suits following us. This was the fun part. A slash here and a crash there, a soul let free. This happened many times, and the mobile suits were all destroyed. We all sat there in space for awhile and wondered about things. I wondered about the thing with Heero and me and then I thought about Duo. "Heero?" my voice came out cracking. His image appeared on the screen next to me although I didn't look at it. "What did that mean to you?" he must have gotten what I was talking about although there was a long thought out pause. "I'm not sure," came his monotone reply when all the other Gundam pilot's images appeared. "Gundam 01, did you get the information?" Wufie asked Heero. "He has a name, or are you against that too!" I grumbled, folding my arms. I saw Wufie wince and turn back to Heero's image. "Shut up woman!" I was just about to scream back at him when Heero's voice interrupted me. "Yes," Heero held up a disk and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Wait a minute! Duo's still captured," I could just see it, Duo sitting with his legs up to his chest telling himself that we'll come and save him. Oh boy. "Yes! We need to save him," Quatre complained. Trowa and Wufie sighed while Heero and I did nothing. "Well?" I asked impatiently. They all shrugged. "He's located at the MS factory Moon base! Either you all come with me or I fly solo!" I threw my hand at the joystick and my Gundam headed off toward the Moon base. I saw the other Gundam pilots expressions change and follow me there. Their images disappeared when I kicked on the boosters. Luckily, the colonies weren't to far away from everything and in our Gundams it took no time to reach the gravity of the moon. "Gundam pilots 01 and 06," Heero and I looked up at Trowa who was looking down at the base. "Pilots 03, 04, and 05 are heading in the base as a diversion. You two go rescue pilot 02. We'll head off to earth after that. We need to get as far away from the attacking colonies as possible. They don't trust we're here to help any more," Heero and I nodded and blasted off to the guarded area of the base while the other three made a diversion for us. "Hilde," the voice of Heero screeched, being hit by a mobile doll. I didn't like the Mobile Dolls, it was like a whole waste for my talent and now I couldn't do it right! Human should fight battles, not dolls who can kill just as easily if not better! "There are too many dolls here to destroy before the other pilots destroy the rest of the base," I got what he was saying. Duo would die if I didn't go get him before the others made the base go boom. "Right!" I screamed, turning toward the entrance. My heart flew to my throat as I saw a Vayeate standing before me. An image appeared on the screen and cackled slightly. "06! Surrender or die-Hilde!?" it was Neekole. Excuse me, Commander Neekole. "You are a Gundam pilot! My god!" pure shock was written across his face but changed to anger. "Don't look so surprised ass wipe!" he growled louder and swung at me. He was too close for me to dodge and I knew it was the end for me, until 01 came out of nowhere and tossed him aside. I smiled so wide I though I would have touched my ears and flew off. My suit swerved off to the entrance and I got to have fun killing off those damned dolls some more. Heat rose with the fire in the facility and I became hard to breathe. With no other choice I pulled on my suit and started my search for Duo. Feet tapping along the ground on the other side of the wall. I knew people were coming and I had to do something about it. "I think 06 entered over here," a man's voice hollered as he turned the corner and ran into me. I giggled slightly as he stare at me in horror. "Pilot 06 is a, girl!?" my face turned cold and my gun at his throat. "Do you have a problem with that?" I didn't give him time to answer and pulled the trigger. Blood gushed out and splat onto my helmet. I didn't mind though because now I felt like I had a purpose. The bullet ran strait through to the other wall and left a bloodstain running down as though to say, "Hilde was here!" The man before me fell on his knees and then to his neck, leaving a blood puddle for his fellow commanders to find. I laughed at the thought and reached down to release his soul. The silent whisper whorled around in my head and I ran like hell to fine Duo. I heard people behind me and screaming along with explosions. Then I heard one scream in particular. "HILDE!" It was Duo, thank god. "Duo! Oh my god! Are you okay?" there was a small window just big enough to see someone's face through the wall of the cell. "Fine Hilde," his smile made me nearly faint. "But you have to help me out of here!" I nodded and took out my gun. "Stand back!" I saw his face disappear in the window and my gun was now aiming at the door. Right as my hands slipped back on the trigger, I felt about five pairs of hands wrap around me and take my gun away. I screamed and screamed, thrashing to get away but it was ceaseless. "Gundam Pilot 06! You are under arrest!" one of them said as he threw me into the cell with Duo. Through that whole capturing process, I didn't even notice they had handcuffed me. Damn them all. I sat there in the dark for a few seconds and then took notice of Duo standing over me. "Hilde!" his voice cracked and it seemed as though he was about to cry. "Damn I was worried about you!" he sat down next to me and threw his arms around my shoulders the best he could with the highly advanced handcuffs. He stopped and took notice of my silence. "Hilde? What's the matter besides the obvious?" he knew that my Dr. had trained me not to worry over stuff like this, but never to not worry over sleeping with someone. "Nothing," I lied, turning my head and looking the other way in the darkness all except the small window. "You're lying. Something happen between you and Heero while I was gone?" I gulped and looked down at my knees I was sitting on. "No, nothing happened," then, as though it was a jinx, the door opened and the soldiers tossed in an unconscious Heero with a huge gash in his forehead. "HEERO!" I screamed looking down at his lifeless body. "They found him too? Damn," Duo said with anger in his tone. I was really worried over Heero's wound. It was so deep and looked extremely painful. "Who's next!?" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. "SH!" I silenced him, taking part of my red shirt and tying it around his bloody head. "Do you have no compassion?" Duo stare blankly at me when I set Heero's head on my lap and brushed back his tattered hair with my fingers. "Something did happen didn't it!" he accused. Frankly, I was pissed off, but he was right about that. "So what if something happened!" I said in a loud whisper. For some reason, I was afraid if I talked too loud I would wake Heero up. "What! What happened between you two then! Tell me!" I growled and shot him a look to kill. "None of your business, that's what!" my voice was more hostile than usual, but I had a damned good reason. "No one said I was your girl!" Duo's jaw opened and fell to the ground. It was confirmed that something had happened with us, but I didn't want him to know exactly what happened. "No! Not that!" Duo screeched, looking at Heero as though he was the devil himself. "He must die!" Duo screamed and charged at us. As quick as I could I threw myself on top of Heero so I would be harmed instead of him. Then it came to me. What the hell was I doing?! Was it just love, or lust that I felt for Heero? Then I came to think of Duo's sweet face and those amethyst eyes that build dreams in my heart. How come I have to be in this situation?! Without knowing it, Duo crashed into me and sent my stomach weak. I couldn't breathe for at least a minute or hear, and I didn't dare open my eyes to see what Duo was doing to Heero at that very moment. I had blacked out from the blow meant for Heero. In the back of my mind, I could hear Heero and Duo's faint cries screaming at something. They seemed to get further and further away as my body drifted somewhere new. New smells and feelings. Yet, I felt so close to them. When my mind came back to the living world I saw a light gray around the room. I was obviously in a different cell, but I knew Heero and Duo were close by. "HEERO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "DUO!" I then came aware that my hands were tied up to something and my feet were barley touching the ground. I was tied up. Why would I be in a different cell and why would I be tied up like this? It made no sense until the door swung open and then walked in Neekole. A person behind him said something about shutting down all the entrances and the base was safe from attackers. I growled lowly and watched his every move. He slyly shut the door behind him and another thing I noticed about this room was that there was no window. This couldn't be good. He had the key to the door swinging around in his little palm and I swear I could have shot him then and there. "What do you want from me?" I asked lowly. He chuckled to himself and walked right up to me. "You," I let the confusion take over my face then came to realize this was far more serious than it sounded. "What do you mean, me?" he snickered slightly and trailed his hand from my neck down to my chest. "Stop that!" I screamed. My attempts were futile as he kept his finger trailing a line across my body's middle. "I want you Hilde Schbeiker," I gulped and looked into his eyes. I knew what he meant now and I didn't like it. "Get your hands off me," I clenched my teeth and let the words seep out. He chuckled more and let his other hand tour my body. "Ever sense the first day I saw you, I wanted you," my head filled with anger and hate, while sadness and hope. I didn't want it this way, I didn't want to be raped by an ass like Neekole then die knowing Heero and Duo couldn't do a damned thing about it. "That's too bad! You want another black eye!?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me deep in the face. "Your hands are cuffed Hilde. How are you to punch me?" "Then I'll kick you!" "Hilde, if you haven't noticed, your feet are tied up too," I tried to look down but my chest was in the way and there was no use in trying. A wild smirk spread on his face again as he placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt. "LET GO YOU STUPID ASSWIPE! I SAID LET-GO!" and I thought I could scream loud before. My voice even surprised me. Then I heard banging on the wall next to my cell and muffled yelling. "HELP ME!" Neekole ignored my thrashing and ripped my shirt off. "Hilde! What the hell is going on!?" Duo's muffled tone sounded through the wall. I screamed again for help and thrashed best I could. "Hilde!" that voice made me stop. It was Heero's. Heero was concerned for me. I couldn't believe it. Even after last night, I couldn't believe it. "HILDE!" Duo and Heero screamed together. Neekole had already taken off my bra and started to pull off my pants. "Will you forget about them Hilde? You're mind now," his flirty voice was still as slimy and thick as ever. "I'll never be yours Neekole! Deal with it!" With that he completely pulled my pants off. I winced at the thought of his next actions and the banging and screaming grew louder. "What is he doing to you Hilde!" Duo screamed again. I didn't want to answer his question because I couldn't face the truth. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" I yelled louder this time and thrashed my best. Duo and Heero got the hint and pounded louder. "If you touch her Neekole I swear I'll have your head!" Heero's deep voice called again. I swear I almost cried at the thought of him defending me. He also knew it was Neekole, he was so smart! "Get your hands off Hilde! If you hurt her I'll bust your head open you pervert!" Duo screamed and banged at the same time. Neekole didn't listen because he was now playing at my chest with his mouth as well as hands. "STOP THAT NEEKOLE! I SAID STOP IT!" I demanded. He didn't listen and still went at it. I felt damned foolish standing there in my underwear and no bra on. Even more foolish that Neekole was abusing me. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" I swore as I saw him lean down on his knees. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" with all my strength I had in me and held my legs together. It was obvious to him that he wouldn't get anything out of me there so he moved back up to my chest. "I SAID STOP IT!" I saw answer in his eyes then felt pain surging through my abdomen. He had punched me, and hard. So hard I couldn't breathe and fainted. This seemed to satisfy him and he worked down my chest again grabbing every piece of skin there was to grab. In the distance like before I heard a sudden bang and the door collapse. Neekole stopped "working" at me and turned around. There I was saw Heero and Duo. Heero's gun pointing at Neekole's head and Duo ready to kick his ass. I coughed out a laugh and tried to stay awake. "Seems like you made it just in time my dear friends," Heero said not a word but Duo stepped up and held out his fist. "What did you do to her you ass-muncher!" Duo's tone was so filled with anger that I thought he would explode. Neekole chuckled to himself and swirled the key around in his finger. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" his breath was finally caught up to him and I could hear the heavy inhale he took afterwards. "You Gundam pilots, if you step out of here right now, I'll let you live," Heero's gun moved out along with his footsteps to the side of me. "Omae wo korosu," Heero's three favorite words exited his mouth as the bullet spiraled toward it's target and met the middle of Neekole's eyes. At the instant of contact, he fell over dead in a puddle of blood very much like the one person I had shot earlier. This was one soul I didn't want to free no matter the consequences were. My head nodded down onto my chest in tiredness and begged for sleep. I wouldn't let it though, because my two favorite guys were running toward me now. Heero pulled off his shirt and pulled it over my head after Duo cut the chains. We ran like hell to the exits and hopped into our Gundams. Duo had to pilot mine because he was destroyed in the battle he had fought earlier. I didn't mind because there was no other way for me to travel to earth. I was happy because he buckled me into the seat with him and had me sit on his lap. The trip wouldn't take long if we weren't attacked again and Duo was so soft and warm. I could feel the force of the lift off pull at my hair until it fell over my face. I didn't have the strength from all the struggling and the punch to the stomach. Duo reached down and pulled it out of the way for me. I tried to smile but he placed his finger on my lips so I could rest. "Sleep Hilde. Sleep for me," this time I fully smiled then rested my head against his shoulder. Now I wanted to be with Duo and not Heero, although I had slept with Heero and it felt so good at the time. I let those thoughts stay out of my mind so I could sleep like Duo had said to. I was rather tired from all the action I've had in the last two days so suddenly so rest would work wonders for me at this time.  
  
In no time (of course it seemed that way to me because I was asleep) we were on earth and Duo was carrying me out of the shuttle? That we had taken. I was so unaware of things I didn't even notice we took a shuttle with the Gundam! Didn't matter now though because we could rest and relax. Duo's arms held me firmly as we walked over to wherever we were heading. I wasn't sure but I saw Heero standing next to him. My eyes were blurred and all I knew was that we were in a forest. Duo handed me off to Heero while he bent down to fill the canteen with water from a rushing, mountain fresh stream. "Do you mind holding her for awhile? My arms feel like they'll fall off!" Heero answered back a no and off we were. "Where are we going anyway Heero?" Duo asked suddenly breaking my sleep again. I laid low and closed my eyes again. "The Cinq kingdom," I could feel his heart beat through his bare chest while he carried me. This time I couldn't tell if it became more rapid or not because Duo was holding me before that and I wasn't paying attention. "Why the hell would we go there?!" Duo screeched. "I thought that place was destroyed! Like 13 or something years ago!" Heero stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. I stayed in the same position, trying not to move in anyway that would tell him I was awake. "Sorry man, forgot she was asleep," Duo's voice was lowered and they walked off some more. "We need to go there because Relena is there," His chest rumbled with every word. I could hear Duo scratch his head and my heart started to pound at the thought of Relena. "Um.why do we need to see her?" Heero didn't answer but kept on moving. Duo placed his hands to his hips and asked again. "C'mon, why do we need to go see her?" Heero stopped and placed me down onto a tree root on the soiled ground. "Relena is of the Peacecraft family. She needs the Gundam pilots to help her in the search for total pacifism," Duo's jaw nearly hit the ground and if it wasn't for my complete tiredness of the whole thing I would have done the same. Why is it that I'm always the last to hear about these things? I don't think I would ever understand. Another thing is, it seemed like Heero wanted to see Relena, not just protect her "country." Heero bent down and picked my up again. The warmth spread through my body and pleasure sprinted my soul. I made sure I was still awake to hear what they were saying about her, I didn't want to be left out when we got there! "She's a Peacecraft?" Duo was still amazed at the thought. How the hell did he know who she was anyway? "Right. Her country has the beliefs of total pacifism and she is the only remaining sibling to the thrown," Duo nodded, still with his hands on his hips that made his braid sway with each step he took. "How the hell did you find all this stuff out anyway?" this was the juicy part I needed to know, the part that told me why Heero knew so much about a girl he knew for a week or two! Heero paused, thinking out the proper way to answer such a question. "There is something called hacking. I was at an Oz base. They have computers with information--" Duo stopped his short speech in the making. "Get the point. My bad, Heero. You don't have to be such an ass about it yah know!" Heero kept his pace and walked in the same direction. I wonder if the other Gundam Pilot's made it to earth, right as I thought that Duo spoke the same question. This caused Heero to think and ponder what the possible answer would be. "I doubt it. The others had to escape and there was only one shuttle left in that base when we got there. We use that shuttle. I'm afraid they are stuck on the colonies," Duo looked horrified, then relaxed his face to take in the scenery of the lush forest. I saw that smile of his, the one he only gives out when he's truly happy. The look I could never really pull out of him so my greedy eyes would be the only ones to witness such a thing. Unfortunately, I fell even more limp and my eyes closed completely without any hesitation.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" someone whispered in front of me. I forced my eyes open but they wouldn't move that fast. "If she doesn't wake up soon we will need to inform Miss Relena," Relena, that damned name that was owned by that damned girl. Damn her! I hate her and I hate being in her care. As much as I want to, I can't handle that situation at the moment. I'm so weak my eyes wont open on command. With as much strength as I could pull forth, I moved my hand. The two who were talking above me gasped and ran out of the room, I assumed they were going to tell "Miss Relena". I soon heard footsteps coming down from the echoy room, which made me want to bolt out of Earth as well as the colonies. It was a sound so defined and steady. An unwanted footstep that was heading strait for my bed where I lay helpless. "Are you sure she has improved?" That damned voice that belonged to that damned woman stood before me and rang through my ears. "Yes Miss Relena, we are sure we saw her hand move," almost instinctively, I threw myself forward and grabbed her neck. Of course this made me dizzy and I could barley tell it was her at all, but it was, it had to be. I would never forget that sent she always wore. Damned flowers. She looked stunned at first, and held her hands over my wrists that held a death grip. "MISS RELENA!" the two servants screamed as Relena gasped for air. I guess some other people heard them scream and ran into the room quicker than I had sprung up. "HILDE!" I recognized that voice right away. It was Duo's, he had screamed my name over that damned girl's even though it was obvious she was the one in trouble. His voice wasn't in a surprised matter, but a relived. Even harder I held my grip around her neck; she was now choking and gasping. Pretty soon she would be turning blue and faint to the ground, still held in my hands. "Hilde your okay!" I heard more footsteps run into the room. There was Heero, holding his gun out at us. When he saw that nothing was really all too wrong, he placed it who-knows-where behind his back. "Hilde," a slight whisper for all but panicked to hear. My hands relaxed a little in seeing him, then held stronger at that remembrance of who was on the other side of my arms. Casually, he walked over and placed his hands on my upper wrists above Relena's grasping hands. She was turning red and choking to death to my pleasure. My hands released and I fell back into the bed from weakness. This was odd, that I was getting so sick, and yet nothing really happened to me besides a punch to the stomach. Heero then let go of me and walked back over to Relena while Duo ran to me and held my hands in despair. A tingling ran up my arm in lust from his touch. I breathed faster and looked back at Duo who gave me that smile that made me even sicker than before. He was so hansom, but Heero was so mysterious and I have yet to see his face. "Hil-Hilde!" Relena gasped, standing up with the help of Heero. "Why would you attack me! It's me, Relena!" I growled to myself and looked up innocently to explain. "It's only natural for a Gundam pilot to wake up in a strange place and attack the person closest to them. Think about it," Heero's arms were crossed and I could tell he was looking at nothing from the position of his arms. Relena grasped her throat in rubbed it in pain. "If that is, then I shall forgive you for what you did to me," I growled to myself again and pulled myself up. Duo saw my attempt and pushed me down by the chest back to my pillow, I was too weak to argue so I did what he intended. "What the hell am I doing here! And another thing, were is here!" I demanded, slamming my fist on the mattress I was laying on. Everyone looked at each other and only Relena volunteered to answer. "You are in the Hospital wing of the Cinq kingdom's Saint Gabriel Institute," she held her words in such emotion that is seemed she was acting (and not very well for that matter) in a serious play. "Yeah, well that still doesn't explain my other question!" I pointed out in my most pissy voice I could pull out. Duo yanked my hand and looked at me as though he was to answer. "You got very sick Hilde," his voice still shaky as though I was deceased or something. "I was punched in the stomach for god's sake! Don't you think your taking the situation a little to seriously?!" I knew I was right, they where overacting. I know the death of a Gundam pilot wasn't a good thing, but they should know that I was stronger than that average girl! "No, that's not why your so--" Heero stopped her with his hand and stepped up to the end of my bed. Respectfully I looked away from him, and at my feet where it seemed he was looking. "Don't worry about it Hilde. What matters is that you're here and safe." Such emotion was an odd thing to see from Heero, but it seemed normal enough with his deep, monotone voice. Relena coughed to clear her throat as well as get our attention. "You need not worry Miss Schbeiker. Be assured that if something serious was to happen to you we would take care of it immediately," Relena shoed away her servants and walked to the edge of the room to pick something up. Slowly she walked over to me and dropped something soft on the end of my bed. I looked down and saw that there was a pink jacket with a white skirt sitting there. "What are those for?" I asked curiously. Duo coughed and stood up and away from me. Relena leaned down and held them up for me. "Your clothes where all ripped and we needed a uniform for you to wear in the mean time," I thought for a second on how many times already that I've had to get new clothes. Forget it, I couldn't keep track. "You have to be kidding me. I've never worn a dress let alone skirt willingly in my life, except for at the dance, Duo bought me one, which I still have," I turned to Duo and smiled, he smiled back so happily that I still had that dress that he was about to float away in joy. "But at school you wore a skirt!" Relena protested. I let out a long breath and looked at her as though she was a complete airhead, but wait a second, she was. "Can you not hear what I said? Willingly wear one," she placed her hand to her chin, thinking it over. Did she even know what the hell "willingly" meant? I doubt it! "I see then. I'll let you dress now. Come Heero, Duo," they both stalled and looked back at me. "We have business to talk over," Heero said dully. "Can't wait," Duo added. Relena looked in shock at them wanting to stay while I dressed, but what the hell? They've seen me do it before. "You heard them woman! Get out!" I screamed. God, I'm starting to sound like that sexist pig, Wufei. She scrambled to shut the door, but left it slightly open to listen. Me and Duo both looked at it while Heero walked over and slammed it shut then locked it. If only I could see the look on Relena's face. "Explain!" I demanded, throwing the sheets out from under my legs. Heero stood there for a second and opened his mouth to speak while Duo stood by him and watched. "The thing with Relena. She is the princess of the Cinq kingdom, known for it's total beliefs in pacifism," I nodded and threw off my hospital gown, exposing myself completely. Duo coughed and slightly looked away. Sure he'd seen me undress before, but not like this. "Sense when!?" I exclaimed, looking over at them while pulling on my underwear. I could feel it, the wanting from Heero for more, and the wanting of Duo for anything from me. Now that I think of it, we never truly kissed. Only that one time when he was so excited that he couldn't help himself. "Sense she was born. It happened that before the school dance she was in outer space with her "father" Foreign Minister Darlian," I nodded and strapped on my bra, turning around to see them explain the situation. Duo shuffled around again and watched Heero explaining. "So that's where she was all that time, why did she have to come back?" Duo snickered and Heero turned to him to give him a look to kill. "Yes, he was assassinated by one of the OZ leader's, Lady Une," I nodded more and faced full front to them. Slowly I picked up a white shirt and pulled it over my head. At least it didn't fit like Oz's did. "And?" "He then told Relena she was of the Peacecraft family and it's all came down to this," Where was I during all of this? I pulled up my skirt and looked back at the pink jacket. "How did you find all this out? And what is the point of being here," Heero kept his arms folded and Duo stepped up to answer that one. "You guys were at the Oz base in the colonies, remember? Isn't it obvious enough that he got that all from their computer banks?" I smiled at Duo and threw the pink jacket on the bed. "Obviously enough I suppose, but my other question, why are we here?" Duo looked back over at Heero and he unfolded his arms to explain. "We are here because it is an all pacifist kingdom. You may not understand it now, but we need to protect the remaining peace kingdoms still alive in the world today." I semi understood, but not enough to let my mind completely concentrate on. I starred off into space for who knows how long until Duo swiped his hand in front of my face. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, realizing what I had been doing. "Are you with us Hilde?" he asked a bit sarcastically. I smirked in a playful way and smacked him in the arm with the backside of my hand. Heero only stared at us until he couldn't take the flirting anymore. I wouldn't say we were "flirting" but I suppose that scene would make anyone sick. I cleared my throat and walked out with Heero, Duo ran behind us and walked steadily, watching our every move. "Would you mind explaining this trip to me better?" I suddenly asked. They both looked away from me as though there was something they were hiding. My face turned stern and I folded my arms across my aching chest. That was another thing, my chest was wheezing and I didn't have a clue why. "What! What is it that your hiding from me!?" I demanded. Duo turned to me, his hands behind his head like they always were. He looked serious, but at the same time he seemed to be his joking, happy self. "Nothing Hilde, you don't need to worry about it. We're here because he need to help the peace," I sighed deeply and let it flow between my teeth. I hated it when they did this to me, they left me out. You know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I cant understand anything. "Fine," my answer was plain and dark. Even Heero saw the pissyness in my tone. "So where are we going?" was my next question. Heero didn't bother to answer but Duo stepped up and volunteered himself. "We gotta go see Relena. If we're going to stay here she insists on us go'n to her all female school," he let his hand fall from behind his head and rest in his back pockets. "I dunno why we gotta, but Heero says that we have to do what she says, why is that Heero?" Duo and I both looked at his profile. I didn't want to even look at the side of his face, I knew that if I did I would be begging to see the rest. I could see that he didn't want to share the truth, it would harm us all. "Come on Heero! Spill it!" Duo yelled. I placed my hand on Duo's mouth and shook my head. If it was that important that he couldn't tell his fellow Gundam Pilots, then that was fine with me. On the way to the office, we saw all the girls with Pink jackets scattering to their classes with small notebooks and a pen each. I gagged myself thinking about that. I wasn't meant to go to a priss school and run around being worried about classes. I was meant to go out there and be someone, not just a face in the crowd, damnit! I'ma Gundam pilot for Christ sake! Heero opened the door widely and stepped in to see Relena standing like there was stick up her ass. There probably was.and her manservant over there probably put it there for her. I rolled my eyes and stepped in. "Why Hilde, where is your jacket?" she asked, concerned. The answer was plain and clear. "I don't wear pink," I answered, folding my arms around my chest. The pain was still there but I didn't notice it as much sense I was concentrating on hating Relena. Duo laughed out loud and noticed Relena giving him the eye. He didn't stop and kept laughing over it. I suppose he wasn't to fond of the "princess" after all. "Back to more important matters." she cleared her throat and handed Duo and Heero a school uniform each. They were blue and had white shirts, lucky bastards. "We know your reasons for staying here, and Miss Noin will help you in your stay. You know I disapprove of battle, but if it is for the future peace of our children, then let it be," she looked at Heero with that last sentence which made my blood boil and my skin crawl. A Female lieutenant came out and saluted us. "Ah, the Gundam Pilots that were registered at OZ," she sighed again and looked at all three of us. Heero had his gun out and facing her forehead in the blink of an eye. "Smart plan, luckily I got away from OZ in time to help Miss Relena." Heero put his gun back and Duo and I looked at each other in awe. "But, you're the woman who chased us!" I exclaimed. She brushed a piece of her dark blue hair, almost the color of mine, away from her eye and smiled back at us. "So I am," Relena watched us all, still with that stick up her ass and the manservant eyeing us evilly. I wanted to eye him back, but the problem was that his skin overlapped his eyes, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. My eyes turned back to Noin and looked at her in wonder. Suddenly my legs felt weak and I almost let my them fall out beneath me. Duo grabbed under my arms and held me up. By this time, everyone was looking at me and I felt rather foolish. That was okay though, because Duo caught me. I doubt that Heero would have, but that was okay though too because I got to see Duo's smile and almost melt away in his arms. "Hilde, are you okay?" Relena asked, worried about my heath. They all knew something and I wanted to know too! "So Hilde is your true name. I knew you three wouldn't use your real names, but hell.you never know with the world today," I was starting to like this Noin, she sounded a lot like me in a lot of ways. "Other two?" Noin asked, looking at Relena. "This is Heero Yuy," she pointed right at Heero, obviously. "This right here, the one holding Hilde is Duo Maxwell. And Hilde, Hilde Schbeiker," I smiled at Noin and propped myself up with Duo. Right now I was feeling really tired and my eyes were sinking into their sockets. I wouldn't let myself fall asleep though, I was trained not to so that I wouldn't fall asleep in a ten hour battle. This was a good thing though, because I want to be awake when I die, to see how it all happened. If it went out in a bang sort of thing. "You all look pretty warn out. How about you start classes tomorrow. That way you can get settled and rest. Is that okay with you Miss Relena?" Noin asked. She let her words flow out very breathy and very unique. I liked her voice; anything was better than Relena's. "Yeah, that sounds really good. Heero and me haven't slept sense we got here! How long has that been, 12 hours or so?" I gawked at him. Had I really slept that long? I guess I really needed it then. "I'll show you your rooms then. Good day Miss Relena," Relena nodded and let Noin lead us off to our rooms while Heero asked her questions. "Are you sure Relena is going to let us battle when Oz attacks Cinq?" Noin shook her head. "I'm still not sure. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we keep the peace in this world safe. Otherwise there would be no point in battling if the outcome was to be only more war and fighting," she was definitely an Oz soldier, but she was also definitely an ex-Oz soldier. He went ahead and asked questions about the mobile suits and shit like that, while Duo mouthed off and I yawned. We were almost there and then my eyes started to spot white marks. I couldn't keep my balance, and then I couldn't remember a thing afterwards except voices.  
  
"Did you tell her about her condition?" "No," "Well why the hell not!?" "She'll have a hard time dealing with it. The pills you have'ta take make yah even more ill then yah were in the first place!" "But Duo, you saved her a long time ago right?" "Yes Duo, I though you had saved her from it," "Shut-up Heero!" "Let's get her inside you two!"  
  
My mouth was dry and eyes watery. I slightly opened them and saw Duo and Heero doing stuff around the room. Heero was setting up his computer and Duo was putting the clothes away. It was dark outside, and I could tell there where two rooms. "Duo, really. You can leave now," Heero insisted. Duo looked up at him. "No way! If she's staying in your room then I'm staying too. Once you're on that thing it takes a power outage to get you off! You couldn't tell if she hacked to death or died in her sleep!" Heero grumbled to himself and turned the computer on. Duo put his hands on his hips and looked at him. "If you're so worried, then go ahead and take her to your room," Heero announced. I saw the smile spread on Duo's face when the words flowed out of his mouth. "I will then," he announced right back. Right as he was about to pick me up Heero spoke again. "Do you think it's contagious?" Duo stopped and had a puzzled look on his face. He thought for a moment and looked back at him. "You know what? It affected so many people before! And they were mainly young adults. I think it's an STD so you don't have to worry about it." He stopped and thought about it more. "I'm pretty sure it's not now that I think about it. There where a lot of kids who had it too. It might be, I don't know." Duo smiled and walked over to the door. "I'm just going to put sheets on the bed, I'll be back," with all my strength I looked over at Heero. His fist slammed on the table and other hand ran through his hair. Right now, however I wasn't really in reality. My mind was between awake and asleep so I wasn't to sure about what I had just heard. I heard Duo shuffle through the room and pick me up. Heero had turned around when Duo shut the door and got a final glance at me. The rooms weren't too far apart. Duo's was across the hall. The room was dark when he entered, and he didn't bother to turn on the light, except a single candle that lay beside the bed. He set me down gently and placed a blanket over my cold body. He then pulled up a chair and watched me in awe. I wasn't to sure what I should think about it, but I did like having someone who cared this much about you. Duo was so sweet and kind. Sure he could be a real ass hole, but it was in a good way that I liked. Heero was usually an ass and an emotionless person. But he was a trained soldier and ready for battle. No time for real love. That's understandable. But now I wanted to be with Duo, and not Heero because he cared about my health. A single hair fell over my eyes and Duo brushed them away. Finally I made it clear to him I was awake by opening my eyes and looking strait at him. His face was very close to mine again, and I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I was weak. "Shut your eyes Hilde, you need the rest babe," he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and a shiver rolled up and down my spine. He crawled in on the other side of me and let his arms slip around my cold body. His head lay down on the side of mine as he blew out the candle. That's when he got comfortable and let his hands slide to my stomach. I wanted more, but I was far too weak and not understanding why my body was acting this way. Then the thought came to me. Was I, was I pregnant? It just couldn't be! It's only been a few days and I could already tell that! There was no freak'n way! However, we didn't use protection and.it could happen to anyone. Was that what the voices were talking about, the pill? I heard about it! You take it during pregnancy and, if you take it long enough the embryo will destroy it's self. "Did you tell her about her condition?" "No," "Well why the hell not!?" "She'll have a hard time dealing with it. The pills you have'ta take make yah even more ill then yah were in the first place!" Could that be what they were talking about? I was sweating heavily and my breathing was advancing. Duo took notice of this and whispered in my ear. "Shh, be calm now Hilde. Don't worry about anything else but sleep," I wanted to believe him. I wanted to worry of nothing, but I couldn't, until my mind drifted to his soft skin and lavender eyes. Morning broke and I looked up at Duo who's arm was around me. I saw that he was staring at me, which I didn't mind. It was more like.like he was staring at my beauty? I blushed slightly and smiled back at him. I'm not sure how long we sat there and stared at each other, but it seemed to last for hours. My heart beat fast, and my chest stung from the wheezing once again. His arms tightened around mine, and held me there for what seemed like another hour. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of his body leak through. "Did you sleep well?" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and answered back. "Very," then my thoughts came back to my "illness" "That's good," his voice breathy and long. I breathed in his aroma and knew I had to tell him. "Duo, I haven't been feeling to well lately," I started, my eyes opened and looking strait back at his. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I know, don't worry about it." even closer he pulled me into him. I gulped and looked back at him nervously. "No Duo, you don't understand. You see, when you were gone, me and--" My words were caught off by a bang on the wall. It had to have been Heero. He knew we wouldn't have gotten up if it wern't for him making sure of it. "Don't worry Hilde, you can tell me later," he smiled again, and crawled over me. I watched his every move in awe and waited to see what his next action was. He stood, and stretched a yawn that made me clamp my mouth so we couldn't start giggling over it again. After that he threw his hand down to me and helped me up. He was so gentle, could it be he knew that kind of condition I was in? If I was even in that kind of condition. No, he couldn't. Otherwise he would have trusted Heero to handle me. And he also said something about STD's and that Heero didn't need to worry about it. He didn't know, thank god, or maybe not. "I brought your things in here Hilde," Duo informed, pulling his shirt over his head. Somehow, I had gotten into his big black T-shirt that he lent me that night. What the hell, I had already exposed myself to him twice, why not do it again? So I pulled off my shirt and let it fall on the bed. "Duo, where are my clothes then?" I asked, looking around the small room. He let a creepy smile fall on his face and took a glance at me. "Right here," he opened the dresser and pulled out my school uniform. I placed my hands on my hips and watched him hand them to me. "Can I have them?" I asked impatiently. That smile covered his face again. "On a condition," he started. I watched him closely, and couldn't help but smile at his sexy flirting tactics. "You have to grab 'em from me," I grunted and looked at him as though it was impossible. He was tall compared to me. "Duo that's impossible," He still looked at me in that same way that sent chills down my back. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to see my jumping on his without my shirt on, but that's okay because I wanted that too. So I jumped up and tried to grab for it. He flung his hand out of the way and held it high over his head. "Duo!" I cried, still trying to grab it. "You have to use some strategy, I can't have all the fun now can I?" I giggled more and reached up. I guess he was at perfect view of my chest and took a glance at it. "C'mon Duo!" I screeched, jumping up again. He started to laugh; he started to laugh at me! What a jerk off. "Okay okay! I'll give you a break!" I stopped jumping and looked slightly up at his eyes. That smile covered his face for the fiftieth time and the words flowed out of his mouth. "Kiss me," this stunned me slightly and I couldn't help but dream. However, what if I was pregnant with Heero's baby, then I would seem like such a slut! My peers would already call me a slut anyway; I'm only 15. I take that back, 15-year-olds these days are different, I have to remember that. People are getting married and having kids at age 13! My god, I have to remember that all that training was blocking me out of the real world. So I took my decision. With all the ease I could, I swung my arms around him and kissed him full front on the lips. Almost immediately, he dropped the clothes and let his arms wander around to my back, and responded to the kiss with opening his mouth even wider. This made my insides burn and my head feel dizzy. I liked being with Duo, it wasn't the feeling of lust, but that he truly loved me, and would take me the way I was. He let his tongue stroll down my throat and I did the same. We were so involved with each other that I didn't even notice when he was undid my bra, I don't think he noticed either. My heart pounded, but not nearly as fast as his did. I could feel the blood rushing in his body through the kiss, he was nervous but he wanted it so bad. Then I felt it, his manhood harden against my lower stomach. That was when I knew that I wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with me. But I was so fickle, how would I know if this was really the one? He was like the second guy I ever met and now I'm thinking that I want to spend the rest of my life with him! Something knocked on the door. Duo pulled away, and held my shoulders in his hands. "WHAT!" he screamed. I could hear Heero's muffled voice telling him that we had better be up or he's coming in there and blasting us all to bits. I giggled slightly. Duo caught this and placed his finger on my lips. "OKAY!" his annoyance made Heero leave and he looked back down at me and smiled. Leaning down, he kissed me passionately one last time and pulled away. I knew my cheeks were bright red, but I had to dress and get to "class." I watched Duo pull his shirt over his chest and wanted to caress him even more. I had to get my mind off him. Then, when I was done dressing, even in the pink jacket, we headed over to Heero's room. Duo knocked on it loudly and yelled at him. "Look who's telling who ta hurry their ass's up!" the whole hall heard, but it didn't seem to bother Duo. Heero let the door swing open and stepped right back out. "Let's go," his dull tone said. Duo and I both smiled at each other and walked side by side with Heero. I was so jealous of the guys uniform I almost wanted to snatch it off Duo's back. My mind was wondering around as my eyes did the same around the school. It was very old and very aged and I wasn't sure how long we would have to stay here, but I hoped it wouldn't be too long. Add this and Relena together, and you get this piece of shit. That was okay though, because if I wanted to destroy it, I could with no effort. We slipped into the first classroom where Relena was teaching and waited for her to figure out we were standing there. She did surprisingly fast and stood to introduce us. "Class, these are our new students to this school," she stepped back and let Heero introduce himself fist. "I am Heero, Heero Yuy," he stepped back in a slight bow and Duo stepped up casually after him. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. A pleasure," that same smirk landed over his face as he gazed out at all the "fresh meat", a.k.a. girls. It was my turn. I really didn't want to go, and I really didn't want to be here, but I had no other choice. "I am Hilde Schbeiker. Nice ta see yah all," I smiled and bowed, then stepped back to where Heero and Duo were standing. Relena babbled on and on about our reasons of being here until I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. Fortunately, she was done when I hit that point and motioned for us to sit down. Class was miserable, and I don't understand how I could have dealt with it, especially because I was feeling ill. "Hilde," Duo whispered in my ear from beside me. I paid no attention. "You look pale. Are you feeling okay?" His face was full of concern but I could tell he was slightly teasing me. "No, I feel ill Duo," With that I held my stomach in pain. He looked even more worried than before and placed an arm on my shoulders. "You need to go see Noin then Hilde," "I can manage for the rest of the day. Don't worry about me," "But." I cut him off. "Duo, I was trained same as you, don't worry over me. Understand?" he seemed to understand what I was saying and settled back down in his chair. Heero took a peak at the two of us, mainly me and cringed at the thought of "us" together. Could he actually like me in that way? If he did then why didn't he show it? That's such a guy thing to do! Love someone and never show or tell them how you feel. Well I wouldn't let that get in my way of my life and my joy. Duo seemed to like showing me how he felt about me. If it wasn't obvious enough. When class was over, I went strait back over to our room and puked my guts out. Duo was even more concerned about me while I lay by the toilet panting for air. "Hilde, I need to tell you something," he started, looking very pale himself. "What," I coughed suddenly. "Is it Duo?" He looked sheepish and in a lot of pain. Could it be true? Was I pregnant? I didn't even want the thought to fill my mind when Heero burst in the door and stopped Duo from telling me whatever it was that he was going to tell me. "Maxwell, Schbeiker, what's going on?" My stomach began to gurgle again and my head plunged back into the toilet boil. "She's sick," Duo answered. "Well if that wasn't obvious enough Maxwell. Please." the sarcasm wasn't right in his voice. It was very dry and didn't sound like something that would come out of the boy's mouth. However, there was some consern in it. He looked down at me, still chucking my breakfast into the bowl. "Are you okay Hilde?" I wanted to stop to answer the sweet question, but my stomach refused. Duo placed his hand on my back, all of us on our knees. "She'll be okay," Duo assured him. Heero stood and poked Duo on the back. "We need to talk," was his dry answer. Duo nodded and let his hand fall on my back once again. "I'll be back Hilde," his voice was still a little shaky, and I could tell he was a bit relived of the job of comforting me. Even I would feel ill if I had to listen to someone upchucking. My stomach decided to calm itself long enough to hear part of their muffled conversation.  
  
"You do realize these are the first signs right?" I was assuming that was Heero's voice. "Yes I know," he paused for a brief second. "but I'm really starting to worry." "It could be nothing. Just a flu that she caught. Remember what Noin said?"  
  
"Yes I know.but--"  
  
I couldn't hear the rest because I was throwing up again and was in a lot of discomfort. That had to be it, I was pregnant, and Duo knew. But that still didn't make sense. Why would they not tell me? Especially if they wanted the baby to be healthy and well. I made up my mind. I would go to Noin tomorrow and talk to her about it, get tested and such. That night, Duo put his arms around me again and whispered into my ear. "I hope you feel better," were his sly words. They were so seducing, yet to gentle and soft that it sent chills down my neck and back. "Me too," my eyes were shut, and I remember the task that I was to do tomorrow. "Tonight's Friday you know." his voice was in a little bit of a tease. "We can stay up late tonight." I felt him smirk on my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at his true manly instincts. "I would Duo, but I really don't feel good," his arms tightened around my waist in a sweet embrace. "Oh Hilde," he made it sound as though I was dying or something. "I really am sorry that you're not feeling well!" With that, I felt a hot tear fall onto my own cheek. Could it be true? He was crying, over me?! I didn't want him to be the only one in this "relationship" to care for the other, so I slipped my hands around his own and squeezed tight. "I just don't want you to catch whatever it is that I have," he sniffed for a second and tightened the embrace even more. "Get Well Hilde. Goodnight," his words replayed in my head until my mind was no longer working and my eyes shut in a slumber.  
  
The morning was very crisp because Duo forgot the close the window before we went to bed. I was the only one awake; Duo was still snoring in that same way he always did and I had to make sure that he didn't wake when I got dressed. So I slipped out of his embrace and crawled off the bed. My clothes were nice and warm, and felt good to slip into. I then bee-lined for the hospital wing until I was at it's doors. It was like the calm before the storm when I stood in front of the door. But the storm had to come, I had no choice but to find out what was wrong with me. It's been longer than I thought, sense we slept together. I was unconscious for almost a month. There has to be something wrong with me. I took in all my courage and opened the door. Noin was in the back, humming to herself and working on some records or something. "N-Noin?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. She looked up suddenly and smiled. "What can I do for you Hilde?" she walked calmly over to me. Her face turned to a concerned look when she saw how much I was shaking. "Hilde! What's wrong?" I looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "Noin, I think I'm.I think I'm." I just couldn't push myself to end the sentence. Without warning, she flung her arms around me and held me tight. I needed this, this care. She knew I was all shaken up, and needed to find out why. "You're what?" she let go of me and looked strait into my eyes. From the looks of it, she could tell I was nervous, and that it was something big. "I think I'm.pregnant," Noin nearly fell over when I told her this. She seemed to tell that her nervousness wasn't helping me much and straitened up her act. "This sort of thing is normal for girls your age," she started to explain, but I started to talk instead. "It has been a couple of months sense we got here, and I haven't been feeling very good lately--" Noin stopped me with her hand. "Hilde, don't feel bad. If you are pregnant, then we can do something to change that unless you really want to keep the child. Just remember, the times have changed and girls your age get pregnant all the time," I nodded to what she was saying and bit mindlessly on my nails. "And everyone has been talking about my 'condition' or something and I was thinking that might have been it." Noin chuckled to herself and sat me down. "We'll do some tests to make sure, and then see what we can do from there. Okay?" I nodded and went along with the tests. It took awhile to finish them, but I finally got done around ten o'clock when the sun was out and shinning. I thought to myself about Duo, he probably wasn't even awake yet. "Hilde, is it possible for you to bring me this boy you slept with?" I nodded slightly and gazed out the window. "You do understand you both can have an S.T.D from this right?" I nodded again and stood. "I know," "Could you go and get me him please?" I nodded and scampered off and out the door. That wasn't so bad, but I still felt like I had just puked and still very ill. I walked down the hall and listened to my foot steps reverberate back a few seconds after each one of my steps. Then there was an extra set, and my heart started to pound. "Hilde!" Relena cried as soon as she spotted me. Damn, I was caught. "Hilde." she had to catch her breath before speaking again. "I'm glad I found you. I wanted to talk to you for a second," I looked around nervously and nodded. "Good," she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you how nice it is to have an old school mate here with me, and know that someone here is my friend not just because of my title," I swear that tears startle to form in her bright blue eyes. "I know the feeling," I lied. She smiled more at me and hugged me for at least a full minute. "I just wanted to thank you Hilde, for being my friend. I wish you luck," her voice carried on down the hall as my heart pumped more. Then I remembered that I had to find Heero and tell him to go see Noin. That was a close call with Relena. How could she say that I was her friend? I sat there pondering about it when I heard a voice ask me something.  
  
"Are you okay Hilde?" a deep voice asked. I looked up and saw part of Heero's face, then looked down briefly so I couldn't see the rest of it. "Not really," I mumbled before he started to walk away. "Wait.Noin wants to see you," I told him before his pace picked up. "Why?" I didn't want to tell him. "Just go," I demanded and hopped into the girls' bathroom right next to the hospital wing where I could hear their conversation. I discovered a small hole, which I could watch through in one of the stalls once I got in there. This was perfect; I could watch the both of them talking to each other. Noin was going back to what she was doing, and taking a long drink of her water when Heero walked in. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hi Heero, what can I do for you?" she asked, taking a quick drink of her water. "Hilde told me to come and see you," I watched as the glass hit the ground and broke as she sputtered. "Y-you!?" Heero looked almost as confused as she was and bent down the pick up the shards of glass. "Yes, what about me?" Noin still coughed out the water that she breathed in when he told her. "You're the one who slept with Hilde?" Heero stood and nodded. "Once, about three months ago. Why?" Noin stood and tried to look very professional. "Do you realize now what kind of danger you could be in?" her face was very serious and I couldn't tell what she was talking about. "Yes, I now do.I didn't then," Noin chuckled. "Got caught up in the 'moment' I suppose?" Heero didn't find this amusing. "Anyway Heero, I'll have to run some tests on you. First off, did you use any protection?" Heero stood in that same position. "I don't think so," Noin seemed more upset. "Like I said, caught up in the moment right?" He still didn't seemed find this amusing. Noin coughed and took out a needle. "You could be very ill Mr. Yuy!" she scolded. "I'm going to draw some blood," she informed as he stuck out his right arm. "Sit," he did so and watched her plunge the needle into the inside of his elbow. "Ms. Schbeiker's condition is very serious I hope you realize Yuy," Heero nodded and watched the needle fill with a dark red liquid. "Kids today need to learn how to use protection! Yuy! How could you," he paused for a second and answered. "She's just as guilty as me for being 'caught up in the moment'," Noin snickered for a second and took the needle out of his skin and held the puncture with a cotton ball. "Well next time, just remember. You can be sick too Yuy, very sick. Deathly sick," He nodded for the millionth time and started to walk to the door. "For now Yuy, lets just make her feel comfortable before the time comes. You will wont you?" His hand was on the doorknob and gaze there as well. Suddenly his face turned up and toward Noin. "Mission accepted," he bowed and opened the door. My eyes started to well with tears, for no reason at all. I didn't understand why they were keeping this secrecy all to themselves, and about me! What could they be hiding about me that even I couldn't know? I hated them, I hated them all. Duo was going to tell me something about me last night, he was going to tell me what was wrong with me! I have to go see him. Even if he's asleep. I ran, I ran like I've never ran before until I reached my room. I burst in the door and plunged into Duo's sleeping arms. He woke suddenly and looked strait down at me. "Hilde! What's the matter?!" he was very concerned and stroked my hair with the back of his hand. I sobbed and sobbed, so Duo shut the door with his foot for some privacy. "Duo I--" I didn't finish because I was sobbing again. "Duo I went to go see Noin," He suddenly turned pale. He must know something then. "What for?" this was his acting voice, I knew it. "Because I think I might be pregnant," there was dead silence. It was so quiet, his heart was the only thing I could hear as my head lay on his chest. "Who is the father?" again, that same old thing that he always did, he broke the silence. "Heero," even more silence filled the air. "When?" that was one question I didn't expect to hear, but I guess he had the right to know. "When you got captured," His face was sullen and serious. "Did he, did he force y--" I stopped his question. "No! Duo, heavens no!" He still held me in his arms. He was so warm and his soft purple eyes seemed to calm my storm that built inside of me. "It's okay Hilde, it will all be okay," I still cried and cried into his chest until I fell asleep and his heart beat slowly for a lullaby. Duo leaned back on the wall, me still in his arms, and his fingers gliding through my now lower back long hair. "Damn you Heero. Can't you see the pain your putting her through?" I knew he was speaking to himself. It was just one of those things. He was so warm and soft that I didn't want to get up, but a light tap on the door made Duo look away from me. "Who's there?" he called angrily. Heero's muffled voice answered. "Hilde talked to me earlier and she seemed upset, is she okay?" again, one of those questions that would never seem to come from somebody like that. Duo growled lowly and threw a shoe at the door. "Go away! She's fine!" He yelled as quietly as possible, to not wake me up. "What's wrong with you Duo? I know she's in there," Heero called, but Duo just ignored him. "I'm sorry. Duo isn't here right now. If you would like to leave a message.too bad. Just wait till I get home so I can beat your fucking face in!" Heero wasn't going to play his games anymore and stomped away to do whatever it was that he had to do for that day. Duo and I lay there, until about one o'clock in our dark room, both asleep with hate and anger and sadness filling our insides. I woke and looked up at Duo who was holding me in a tight embrace while sleeping. I shook him slightly until his purple orbs popped open and gazed down at me. "Are you feeling okay now Hilde?" I nodded and moved around in his lap. He smiled some more and stood, still holding me tight. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, still looking strait back at me. At least Duo had that courtesy. He looked me in the face, unlike Heero. No, I take those words back; I'm just as guilty as him for not looking at his face. "I'd like to take a shower first Duo, then I'll go with you to lunch," He smiled wide this time and helped me up. "That's fine with me Hilde. Go ahead and take your time," for the first time today, I smiled back and stepped into the bathroom. As soon as I did I shut the door and pulled off my clothes. I turned on the faucet and stood, letting the water hit me on my upper chest and neck. The warmth of it felt good. Just like Duo when he held me so tight. Something came over me, I don't really know what it was, but something didn't feel right. I felt, sick in the stomach and very dizzy. A cold sweat swept over me and my vision spotted white. Slowly it spotted, taking up all of my vision. I was lost in dreams, and didn't even remember hitting the floor of the shower, and watching the blood from my cut on my head wash into the drain. Duo banged on the door, asking if I was okay. Then he finally got fed up with it and opened to door to see if anything was okay. He walked over to the curtain and pulled it back and gasped. I lay there, sprawled on the floor of the shower with blood running all around me. I was unconscious and vulnerable. "Hilde! Talk to me Hilde!" he called, turning off the faucet and stepping in the shower with me. He picked me up and held my naked body in his arms. "HILDE!" He shook me slightly until my eyes opened. "Duo?" I asked. For some reason, I thought I was in bed, asleep and at home. What was I doing here, naked in the shower with Duo holding me? This made no sense whatsoever. "Hilde," he sounded so relieved when I spoke. I didn't understand this either. "Hilde I think you fainted in the shower," then it all came back to me. I knew what happened. I was taking a shower, and my vision spotted and I felt sick. That was it, it all made sense now. "Duo, I don't feel so hot," I told him, holding my forehead. He moved my hand and felt it. I guess I was really hot because he looked very surprised. "Hilde, your burning up!" he stated. I looked even more confused. As gently as he could, he picked me up and walked over to the bed to set me down. I tried to smile at the bright boy, but I didn't have the strength. He seemed to understand and placed a blanket over me. What was happening to me? This shouldn't be happening. "You hit your head pretty hard on the faucet Hilde. I have to go tell Noin about what just happened. Promise me you'll stay here?" I nodded and let my eyes close. "No Hilde, don't fall asleep. You might not wake up," I seemed to understand but my eyes wouldn't listen. "Hilde! I said not to close your eyes!" I tried to open them, really I did, but they just wouldn't go with what I said. "HILDE!" That was it, I was asleep and there was no telling what would happen next. Duo pulled off his black T-shirt and put it over me. As fast as he could he picked me up and ran down the hall to the hospital wing. "Noin!" he shouted. She turned around and looked at me. "Duo what happened?" he took me over to her and laid me down on one of the beds. "She fainted in the shower, and now she wont wake up!" Noin sighed sadly and took my pulse. "Her pulse rate is decreasing. I knew this was going to happen. We should have told her!" Duo looked down shamefully and took my hand. "How could I let this happen to her!?" he asked himself, holding my hand tightly. Noin placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at his hopefully. "We'll try our hardest to get her back into shape Duo, but I doubt there is anything we can do," she walked over and got my file. "While we're at it, go find Heero and tell him, Miss Relena too," Duo nodded and ran over to the door. "Uh, Miss Noin?" he called, right before he left the hospital wing. She looked up. "Is Hilde." Noin smiled warmly and answered. "Thank god no," That was it, I wasn't pregnant with Heero's baby. I wasn't going to be an early mother or be called a slut by my peers. Noin preformed all sorts of tests on me by the time Duo got back with Heero and Relena. "What's the matter with her Noin?" Noin looked back at her with sad eyes which told it all. "Our suspicions were right," she paused and looked down at me. "She has the L2 colony decease," there was a long pause. That decease. "Oh no! That's horrible! Are you still sick with it? You know that decease can stick with you for up to ten years before you pass away!" What Quatre said! He was right! I was still sick with that decease and didn't even know it. I forced my eyes open and looked around while panting for air. Duo was there, right by my side, and Heero and Relena were standing a few feet away from the edge of the bed. "S-So that's what was wrong with me," I sputtered, looking at all of them. "Listen Hilde, save your strength. I know we don't have anything here to save you, but we're transporting something in for you and it will be here tomorrow. Just hold out till then!" Even the trusty Noin looked doubtful that I would make it. "If I was so sick before, then why didn't you tell me?" Heero stepped up for that one. "Because we needed you to keep calm for the next mission that's coming up Hilde. We needed you," I growled as loudly as I could without passing out again. Duo grabbed hold of my hand again and padded it slightly. "Hilde, calm yourself," He pleaded. Relena almost burst into tears at the sight of me, and I guess I now know what she meant by being a good friend. "Duo, I know about this decease. It can strike at any moment on anyone, and it caught me," I was overwhelmed with coughs and spit out blood into my other hand. "I know.I wont make it to tomorrow. Noin is only saying that because she doesn't want to upset you all. I'm going to die today, aren't I Noin?" She looked down at her feet, then back up at me. "You are right, I'm sorry to get all you're hopes up. She will die today. The decease decided to attack now, before the shipment came through. I'm sorry," with that she sat down at the end of my bed and said a silent prayer. Duo did the same and only Relena and Heero were standing. Relena was sobbing and left the room without a second's notice, and Heero just stood there, looking at me. Noin stood, ended her prayer, and walked over to the door. "Hilde, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. We already had a shipment coming in for you, but I guess it was too late. I really am sorry," I spat and sputtered more blood into my other hand and forced my eyes open. Noin bowed and stepped out of the room. I guess she couldn't handle seeing me like this, or she just wanted me to be alone with the only two friends I knew. Heero walked up to me, but Duo refused to leave my side, let alone let go of my hand. Heero leaned over and kissed me slightly on my forehead, then pulled back up. For the first time ever. I saw his face. I looked at it long and hard. His eyes were ice, and dark pursian blue. That was the face of the man that I had slept with. Heero, was a sweet, young, child like me with hate in his eyes from the training and all the pain we had to suffer through. He was a broken soul, and he cared for me. "I'm sorry Hilde, for the pain I put your through," with that, he walked out of the room and left Duo and me sitting there. Heero said that he was sorry, he said he was sorry for all that pain he put me through. What was he talking about? Did he know? Did I know? That all didn't matter now, because my body felt very heavy, and it was very hard for me to keep my eyes open. Duo still sat at my side and held my hand. He was shaking more than I was. Slowly he let go of my hand and placed both hands on my collarbone area of my chest. I heaved in slowly and let out swift breaths. What was he doing? This made no sense. He trembled and closed his eyes as though concentrating hard. Suddenly he let go and placed his hands by my head. "I can't do it! I just can't do it! This is so unfair Hilde! First Solo, and now you! You're the love of my life Hilde, and I can't bare to set you free. It was hard enough, to let Solo's soul free. Too many people who were close to me have died! And I've had to set them free! What the hell is wrong with you god!? Huh!? I want an answer! Why did you curse me with this gift," Tears were streaming down his face, as the words left his mouth. Did he say Gift? He had the gift? He was a death servant! How wild. I wouldn't really think right now, my soul was ready to leave my body and Duo refused to let that be. "D.Ddduuuoo," I let my breath flow freely out of my mouth. He suddenly looked down at me and tried to force a smile. "Duo, I know how you feel," He looked stunned and happy all at once. "Hilde! You're still alive!" I knocked his hand away with my hand. "Duo listen. I understand how you feel. I have the gift too," this shocked him. That was all that I would explain, was shock that was written on his face. "H-Hilde? You're a death servant?" I stifled a giggle and looked up into his eyes. "I was as surprised as you are Duo. Duo.I just want you to know." I didn't have any more strength. I was going to die at this very moment right in front of the man I truly loved. "Hilde.Hilde?" I didn't answer. His voice grew more concerned. "Hilde I don't want to have to set you free! No Hilde no!" He grabbed my body and embraced me one last time. "Hilde, you mean too much too me. I can't bare to set you free," I could do nothing, all I could do is sit there and listen to the heartbreaking tone in his voice. His sadness was more pain that I've ever felt in my life before. So this was love. This was the thing that I was living all my lives for. I remembered now. I remember that talk with the man of importance. I remembered relieving that little girl's soul and taking her body. I remembered all my other lives and what was so empty about them. Love. I never loved in any of them. Never once. Sure I had been married, but it was never true love. This was love. I was meant to be a woman and fall in love with this man. This was the man that drove me wild. This was the man that truly cared for me, not just wanted to have some fun. This was Duo, my soul mate. "Hilde, no Hilde." Duo voice trailed off into silence, except for his single heart beat. He suddenly looked back down at me. That look in his eyes. I knew what he was going to do. It was something I could do and any other death servant could do. He placed his hands on my collarbone area of my chest, and concentrated even harder. Pain showed in his eyes, yet happiness filled the rest of his features. My soul, I felt it lift from my body. However, I wasn't alone. I felt Duo's soul embrace mine and travel with me. He had killed himself, to be with me. Our bodies lay there, on the hospital bed. Blood spilling from his wrists, laying on top of my cold body. It took a minute for everyone to spill back in. Noin and Heero walked in normally, and saw the scene. "Duo!" Heero shouted. Duo's body lay on top of mine. It was quite obvious he had slit his wrists and killed himself. My body was cold and stiff, right beneath him. Duo's face was not at all in pain, but he had a smile written on it. That same old smirk that he held everywhere. This time he couldn't break the silence. He was in silence. He had killed himself so he could be with me, in heaven, in peace. Finally together. Heero was going over to us, when Noin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the same embrace she held me in. This was too much for the boy. Tears spilled from his eyes and fell on the ground. The death of his two best friends was enough to let him see the light. We loved each other, and we loved Heero. Heero still had the rest of his life to find someone to really love, but Duo and I had already lived all our lives. But there was one left. The one we held together. The man of importance told me before, that if I died, I would be brought back. Duo came back with me. Both of us lived on the colonies, away from the fighting, away from the death, and lived our lives together. We lived together, and died together in peace, in love. Our souls were bond together for all eternity. Sometimes I wonder if Heero ever did find someone, but that doesn't matter now because I don't have to worry. Heero is a strong young man, and a very good looking one at that. Even if it takes him one hundred lives, like it took Duo and me, he'll find someone. There is someone for everyone, and I found my match. Duo.my love.  
  
¥ ¥ ¥ 


End file.
